Losing Control
by AlatarielSirfalas77
Summary: Regina is losing control over her magic, so Emma Swan will do her best to help her. But will the Queens' stubbornness allow it? Can the Saviour do what she does best and save her? Or will Regina's self-command push everyone she cares about away and drive herself into her imminent doom? SWANQUEEN.
1. Chapter 1

Hello there! So this is my first fanfic in about 3/4 years, so unfortunately I'm a bit rusty, but I tried my best to deliver. Let me know how you find it and whether you'd like to see where the story is heading or not. Give me your inputs and criticism and I'll do what I can to make you all happy. Enjoy. :')

* * *

Regina rapidly walks up towards the dark red, colossal doors that seemed sealed shut, however with a swing of her arms they fling apart with a thud, bringing the attention of everyone inside, especially Charming and Snow White's.

"Sorry I'm late" she says with a wicked smile, and hastily marches towards them, sending the guards in her way flying across the room.

As the crowd panics at her arrival, Snow stands tall and fearless, grabbing her newly-wed husband's sword and points it towards the Evil Queen.

"She's not a Queen anymore" she announces, "She's nothing more than an evil witch!"

"No, no, no!" Charming interrupts, "Don't stoop to her level, there's no need." He says attempting to calm the situation down in order not to provoke the Evil Queen. "You're wasting your time, you've already lost" he reminds the black-dressed brunette. "… and I will not let you ruin this wedding!"

"Oh I haven't come here to ruin anything" she responds calmly, unimpressed. "On the contrary dear, I've come to give you a gift."

"We want nothing from you" Snow states resentfully.

"But you shall have it! My gift to you … is this happy, happy day … for tomorrow my real work begins. You've made your vows… Now I make mine." She states in a spiteful manner, pacing in front of them. "Soon, everything you love, everything all of you love" she continues addressing the rest of the crowd too, "will be taken from you, forever. And out of your suffering … will rise my victory!" she proudly declares. She turns to face Snow White, fully knowing that this act of revenge is directed towards her and everyone else is just collateral damage. "I shall destroy your happiness, if it's the last thing I do!" she promises, as the turns away pleased with herself and walks away.

But Charming interrupts her departure, shouting at her, making her glance back towards them, and the second she turns he hurls his sword towards her. Regina watches as the mighty sword approaches her … and then suddenly Regina shoots up from her bed, sitting up, panting as she looks around her room, to realize it was just a dream. She puts her hands over her face, sighing in a frustrated manner and slams back down on her bed grunting at the reminder of the past. She closes her eyes, trying to calm her breathing but is interrupted by her bedroom door being set ajar.

"Regina?" she heard, making her sit up once again to find Emma standing in her room.

"Miss Swan, what the hell are you doing here?" she asks grabbing at her sheets in order to cover up herself

"Geez I'm sorry" Emma apologizes, turning away, "I was just um you were … weren't at Henry's parent's meeting conference um thingy" Emma explained muttering, finding it hard to find her words.

"Shit!"

"… And I called you several times and you wouldn't answer your phone so then I got worried and you weren't at the office or anywhere and I just…"

"Breathe Swan" the Major spoke interrupting her mumbling, as she got up and faced her now in her robe.

Emma felt flustered and Regina could tell by the way her face went red and her lips went dry. Emma had never seen Regina so exposed, her skin so uncovered, her hair so messed up. It made her heart race, her body heat up and her breathing become shallow. She tried to stray away her gazing look, but she had the brunette in front of her, with her collarbones still slightly exposed. Emma's eyes slowly moved up, up her neck as she unknowingly licked her lips, up to her dark brown eyes. She looked into her eyes, making Regina smile at the attention. The look in the brunette's eyes made the Sheriff wonder. Regina had been abused by many harsh feelings: pain, sadness, fear, resentment, loneliness, you name it, she had felt it, and the blonde could see some of that brewing inside of her once again. She could see the empty stare joined by a numbed look with a scent of panic. She had gotten used to Regina and whether she wanted to admit it or not, she had grown to care for her, although she usually merely disposed it as 'because of Henry'.

"Regina are you alright?" Emma broke the silence, realizing they had been standing there in silence for way too long.

"Of course Miss Swan" Regina promptly responded turning her back towards Emma afraid she could see right through her and indeed she had.

"You sure? It's not like you to miss something Henry-related".

"Yes I know, I can't believe I slept in! Must have … must have forgotten to set the alarm last night" she stated firmly, facing her once again.

Emma instantly knew something was up, but she knew Regina all too well and knew that pressuring her would get her nowhere.

"Alright then … I best be off … lots of um paperwork to be done at the Station" the Sheriff quickly invented

"What could possibly have you so busy? Who's terrorizing Storybrooke this time? Puss in boots?" Regina mocked mischievously fully aware of Emma's excuse.

The blonde scoffed with a smile, shaking her head, and made her way out the door.

"Wait!" Regina stopped her, making Emma face her once again. "Everything alright with Henry?"

"Seems like it, but I asked them to reschedule the meeting so that you can be present. Didn't wanna do it without you. Plus it's kind of hard to refuse when it's both for the Sheriff and the Major" Emma smiled

"Thank you" Regina smiled back, feeling so grateful that finally they were working together, especially when it comes to Henry.

Emma resumed walking down the stairs and the second she vanished from Regina's sight, Regina felt a shock go right through her entire body and then bright sparks circled her hand. She goggled her eyes at her hands, unaware of how it was happening, twisting them round to watch the sparks travel all around in 360 degrees. She attempted into calling Emma but suddenly the sparks were gone, and she restrained from calling the blonde. Her eyes darted back to her hand waiting for it to happen again, but it did not.

* * *

Regina knocked twice at the door and as it opened she saw Hook standing at the door.

"Pirate" she spoke with a disdained tone, slightly nudging him out the way so she could make her way inside.

"Always nice to see you to your majesty!" he retaliated, mocking her with a bow, earning him a second irritated look from the Queen.

Once inside Regina was met with Emma's graceful soft smile, as well as Snow and Charming's greets. This was something truly magical. For once in her life Regina was not seeking revenge or having mischievous outbursts, or plotting how to get Snow's head on a plate, or Emma's for that matter. She might not have her happy ending yet but she had her son, who came rushing from upstairs to acknowledge her presence with a warm hug, she had people, who to her disbelief at first, showed that they believed in her, and gave her hope, purpose, trust. She somewhat had a family and a place to feel safe and wanted and home, something she had not felt in decades. She found herself playing board games with her step-daughter, whom she tried to destroy for almost half a century, a prince who equally felt her wrath, her son's biological mother whom she tried to place under a sleeping curse. This was unreal for all of them, they found peace, together.

"Let's take a break" Emma requested and got up to make hot chocolate for everyone

"Mum…"

"I know kid … cinnamon" Emma smiled

Regina turned to address Hook "You know for a pirate you are certainly horrible at this" she smirked

"Oh blasted these board games and techno… what do you call it? Haven't got a single damn clue" he frowned

"Here … let me try and explain again" Henry interrupted, making his way over to the leather blacked-dressed guy.

"Regina?" Snow called, touching her hand which at first made the older brunette jump "Sorry didn't mean to startle you … I'm just glad you're here Regina. I've always wanted this you know? I'm just so sorry it didn't come earlier" she pouted, her eyes glowing with regret but with relief and gratitude.

Regina felt a sudden warmth rushing to her chest, feeling touched, making a smile cross the corner of her mouth. She squeezed her hand back but something unexpected happened next. Snow was sent flying across the room by a flash of light that emerged from Regina's hand. Regina jumped back as she watched Snow collide with the opposite wall. Horror washed across her face as she gazed at her hand, unsure of what just happened, as David and Henry rushed to Mary Margaret's aid, shouting her name searching for a response, which made Emma run to see what's going on. She stared down Hook, asking questions with her eyes, but he was silent and just glared back at Regina. Emma faced Regina to find her aching eyes staring at her, begging for help.

Dashing to sustain Regina, Emma spoke to her mother but never breaking eye-contact with Regina, "Mom? Mom you okay?"

"Yeah she's fine" David spoke, picking his wife off the floor

"Snow?" Regina's voice shook

"Yes Regina I'm okay, it's alright"

"Regina?" Emma attempted to bring her attention back to her. Simultaneously she grabbed her hand but Regina instantaneously pulled it back.

"No please", her voice hitched, "I don't wanna hurt you".

"You won't" Emma promised showing no fear in her eyes, whilst she found herself grabbing Regina's hand even tighter.

"Mom?" Henry spoke, making both Regina and Emma break their eye-contact to face him but his adoptive mother just shook her head, having no response to what just transpired.

Everyone stood silent for a while, uncertain of what to think or what to say. Nevertheless Emma remained kneeled in front of Regina, holding her hand. It felt so warm, consequent to the magic that just emerged from it, yet it was turning cold with uncertainty and fear, as did her whole body. She watched her shake and breathe heavily, her eyes fixated on the floor, unable to look at anyone, especially not at Snow. Snow attempted to move closer to her but Regina post-haste shook her head, widening her eyes in protest.

"Don't … Snow please. I don't know what's happening. I don't want to hurt you" Regina laughed slightly at the irony of it all.

"I know …" Snow smiled "It was just an accident" she kept trying

However, Regina would not accept anyone to move close to her or be near her, beside Emma. Seemed like she was the only person she trusted herself with. Emma understood her in the matter of magic. She knew what it was like to be in possession of it, how to use it as a gift or as dark evil, how to wield it, and also how easy it is to lose control of it. She lifted her eyes upwards but kept her face slightly lowered, just to catch a glance of the blonde, to see if she was right. And she was. Emma showed no trepidation, just compassion. Consequently, the brunette began to regain her composure, as her breathing slowed down, and her eyes softened. Except for a sudden movement by David which made Regina's free hand come up to object his approach, but it had a little more effect than originally intended, because the light panels came ramming down over David, as sparks of light produced by the sudden disruptive electrical discharge flashed through the air. Quick to react Emma operated her magic and pushed her father out of the way, which meant she unintentional let go of Regina's hand. David was safe, as he merely just stumbled across the floor, but Regina was not. The second Emma withdrew her hand, Regina lost control. Her body started to vibrate, whilst small fiery particles ran through her hand. One and all froze at the sight before them, excluding Henry, who dashed towards his mother, but Regina quickly protested and signalled for Emma to stop him, and she did, grabbing him. Henry was no match for his biological mother's strength, however that did not discourage him for he yelped and struggled but Emma pulled him away and set him down at a distance.

"Henry!" Emma pleaded

"Mom! Mom!" He kept crying

"Henry listen to me!" Emma raised her voice, grabbing more than just his attention, as she held his face to look at her, "Let me help her! Listen to me. Stay here, and let me help her … please" she begged

Henry stood quiet, tears streaming down his face, as Charming and Snow grabbed him by the shoulder to keep him safe. Emma jogged her way over back to Regina who was shaking violently now, in addition to the sparks that had spread across her whole body. Emma could tell she was in pain. Her eyes were tightly shut trying to conceal her suffering but to no avail. Her fists were clenched attempting vigorously to take hold of the magic that was spiralling beyond her control.

"Emma …" she begged humbly in a low aching voice


	2. Chapter 2

Hello there! First of all, an immense thank you to all that have read the previous chapter, I appreciate you giving it a go. Also thanks to all that have followed, favorited, or left reviews, your support has been absolutely amazing. I am so incredibly happy with the response the first chapter has received. Anyway, I hope you like this new chapter! Any reviews or criticism are welcome and in fact encouraged, let me know what you guys think! Enjoy :')

* * *

Emma jogged her way over back to Regina who was shaking violently now, in addition to the sparks that had spread across her whole body. Emma could tell she was in pain. Her eyes were tightly shut trying to conceal her suffering but to no avail. Her fists were clenched attempting vigorously to take hold of the magic that was spiralling beyond her control.

"Emma …" she begged humbly in a low aching voice.

"What do I do?" Emma panicked, not knowing what type of magic required use in this circumstance.

"You have … to … knock me out" Regina struggled, feeling the sparks piercing through her skin, as if they were cutting through her bones.

"What?" Emma said raising her voice, due to the enormous cloud that seemed to come out of nowhere. It span quickly and repeatedly, twirling and twirling, impairing their hearing temporarily. The purple cloud showed signs of a storm, thundering with lightening, tearing at the walls and breaking through windows, spreading madly across the room.

"You have to knock me out Swan!" Regina shouted so that Emma could hear her.

"That can be arranged!" Hook interrupted loudly, raising his hook.

"Don't you touch her!" Emma jumped at him, giving him a glaring look.

"Now!" Regina pressed.

Emma contemplated for a short moment and walked towards Regina, "No" she said shaking her head, unable to hurt her, "No!" Emma placed her hands on Regina's forearms and seized them into her grasp. She could instantly feel the sparks moving up her veins, instantly distressing her. She attempted to utilize her magic to suppress Regina's pain and help her control her magic, serving as a medium, and it was working, however only temporarily. Although Regina showed signs of relief and the magic was subduing, it was not enough to stop it all together. The pain quickly started to fatigue Emma, making her loose her capability to keep aiding Regina, for it was tiring them out both. The purple cloud set off again viciously and Regina was trembling intensely under immense anguish.

"Swan!" she demanded.

"I can't!" Emma claimed, shaking her head.

"You have no choice!" Regina shot back at her, looking at Henry, Snow and Charming. "I'll blow this whole place apart! Henry! Your Mom, Your Dad!" she affirmed, "Emma … Henry …" she pleaded "You have to!"

Emma hesitantly moved her hands away from Regina's, and regained a small portion of her strength back, and with an apologetic glance, Emma swiped her hand horizontally, sending Regina flying and crashing into a wall, overpowering her, forcefully putting an end to the supernatural forces, since Regina lay unconscious on the cold floor.

Henry ran towards his mother who lay insensible on the floor and Charming followed suit, whilst Snow made her way to her daughter who exhaustively slid down against a wall, sitting down, unable to move. She sat there for a minute letting out small groans of pain, as she tried to steady her breathing, resting her head against the wall. Snow was grabbing at her face, trying to check up on her daughter, who could only respond with nods.

"You alright love?" Hook spoke, kneeling next to her, attempting to comfort her.

"Yeah" she finally managed.

The instant Emma knew she could move, she crawled towards Regina, who was still senseless. She had already been taken care of by their son, but his lack of supernatural abilities meant Emma could do something he could not, not out of his own fault of course.

Emma caught a glimpse of Regina's hands that were covered with first degree burns and then of her head, which was slightly cut open. She raised her hand over Regina's and with a swish her hands were healed, and then Emma moved them further up towards the brunette's temple, clearing the wound.

"I'm sorry kid" Emma apologized, but she was comforted by Henry's embrace.

Emma finally stood up, bringing up Henry with her, off of the floor. She clenched her hands and then released them, trying to get the magic flowing once again, and with a second try, Regina was lifted off the cool floor, keeping her at a resting position, parallel to the ground. She brought her close to her body and cradled her in her arms, still using her magic to help assist her with Regina's weight. Emma started to walk away, slowly and heavily, plodding.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret questioned her movements.

"I have to take her home" she uttered.

"Let me help Emma" David suggested, pulling close to her and Regina but Emma objected.

"I need to do this." She turned towards Henry and addressed him, "Henry I need you to stay here…"

However she was quickly interrupted, "But Mom…"

"Henry" she insisted, "… I know what your mother would want. Stay here okay? I'll take care of her, she'll be alright … I promise"

Henry regarded her words and then his mother, Emma, was met with a simple nod. He did not want to let them go, but he realized there was no time to argue and knew the Saviour would take care of his mother. Emma continued her walk, past Henry and her parents, and eventually by Hook, who had stood silently the whole time.

"Swan?" he eventually accomplished to vocalize, but Emma did not cease her departure.

"I'll call you later" she stated, leaving the loft, as the door shut behind her, leaving them all in a complete absence of sound.

* * *

The Saviour set the Major gently on the couch in the Mills' House. Regina was still motionless, her body worn out, her face now showing signs of tranquility, as her magic had been terminated, least for the time being. Emma cupped Regina's face, and caressed her face, her fingers brushing against her cheek bones. The blonde smiled, watching the brunette seem so peaceful, so vulnerable to her. Her fingers moved tantalizingly towards Regina's lips, gently and lightly touching her scar first, that was located just above Regina's upper lip. She admired her scar, acknowledging how much she genuinely loved it. She gazed down at her lips, as her fingers followed, moving down, past the brunette's upper lip down to her lower lip, feeling the dryness, which subconsciously made the blonde lick her lips. Emma stared at Regina's beauty, her eyes admiring every inch, from the Evil Queen's forehead to her chin. After a moment gazing, Emma sighed and stood up and moved away from her. She set foot out of the living room, and walked towards the front door. With the raising of her arms and hands, Emma formed a shield around the whole Mills' House, sealing them in, and keeping everyone else out.

Emma wandered back towards the entrance hall, and paced back and forth, till she at last pulled out her phone. She dialled, waited for an answer, but was met with no response. There was sigh of relief that it went to voice mail.

"Hook … um … I'm sorry about earlier … um yeah …" she muttered. She waited, hoping she would come up with something more, in support to what she said, but she could not. "Call me in the morning." She added before hanging up.

She emitted a long, deep, audible breathe, expressing her frustration, and made her way back to the living room. She directed her gaze in Regina's direction, checking up on her, but the Major had not moved a muscle. Content that the brunette was sound asleep, free from any form of disturbance, the blonde sat on the opposite sofa chair, and sealed her eyes shut.

"First you stop my execution, and then you defy your prince to see me. Should I be worried there's trouble in paradise?" Regina spoke

… "Then why are you here?" Regina muttered the Evil Queen's words, stirring Emma from her light sleep, in the middle of the night.

… "That woman lost much, and now she's gone."

Emma widened her eyes, forcing herself to fully wake up, and rushed to Regina as quickly as her legs could carry her.

"Regina?" Emma spoke softly.

… "No, she's not!" Regina continued to talk in her sleep.

Emma peered at Regina, not knowing what to do, as she scratched her head in thought. She watched how Regina's expressions showed indication of disdain, evil, confusion, resentment, everything the Evil Queen once demonstrated.

… "What are you doing?" she kept muttering

Emma tried to call her again, to bring her out of her dream, but to no avail.

… "Just like that?"

Emma grew worrisome, her eyes portraying sorrow and compassion, as she watched the woman before her clearly in agony. She attempted to gently stroke Regina's face, but the moment her hand lightly touched the brunette's face, Regina shot up from the couch, and grabbed the blonde viciously by her neck, furthermore slamming her against the nearest wall.

"You make change sound so easy!" she voiced in a scornful manner, tightening her grip against Emma's neck.

"Regina!" Emma pleaded "Regina, it's me!" her voice softening attempting to calm the Evil Queen.

The instant Regina heard Emma's voice she blinked her eyes, bringing herself back to the present. She gazed at the blonde and realizing she's got the Saviour by the neck, she opened her grasp on her and let her go, making Emma drop to her knees, gasping for air.

"Emma?" she spoke in a shaky voice, shocked but what she has done. "I …" she muttered, but no further words followed.

She crashed to the floor, sobbing in her hands. Emma dragged her body across the floor, over to Regina, and pulled her hands from her face.

"What's happening to me?" she whimpered to the blonde.

Emma shook her head, unable to answer. She pulled Regina into her arms, as the brunette continued to cry in her embrace. The blonde held her head, stroking her hair ever so gently, reminding her with every motion of caress that she was there, and she was not going anywhere.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi there ! Apologies this chapter took a couple of days, been busy with catching up on some university work before we resume uni this upcoming week, since Easter holidays are almost over :( Hope all of you had a great Easter and enjoyed the holidays! Please let me know your thoughts on the chapter/story. Reviews, favorites, and follows are immensely appreciated and helpful. Cannot thank you all enough. You're all awesome! Enjoy. :D **

* * *

The sun kissed the night's sky as day broke, the stars no longer visible to the naked eye, the moon's light being over-shined by that of the round star which Earth orbits. However, though the sunlight radiated through the Mill's House and lit every corner of the place, Emma and Regina remained fast asleep. The blonde's body lay half on the floor, at right angle, with her back supported by the front of the couch, as her legs rested in front of her. Her head had fallen backwards, in her sleep, whilst her mouth settled slightly open, just parting her lower lip from her upper one. She had her arms around the dark-haired woman, who had fallen asleep in her arms, head on her chest. Regina had literally cried herself to sleep, during which Emma held her and no amount of tiredness could have let her slip away, for she refused to unhand her. They were both in a deep state of sleep: Emma was content that Regina's cries had ceased, for hearing her and watching her in such a broken manner, shattered her heart. She had never seen Regina so emotionally exposed and unsheltered. It was as if her walls crumbled down, and let Emma storm inside. Emma felt delighted that Regina had turned to her for help, even though she wished more than anything to spare her of such pain. Regina, on the other hand was sound asleep for one reason alone: the blonde had managed to calm her down. She had accomplished in pushing Regina's fears, worries, and doubts away. The Major felt comforted and cared for. This sign of resemblance of love soothed her, whilst she listened to the blonde's heart-beat, as her head rested on the other's chest, making every beat, beat with hers. This simultaneous beating of hearts hushed her cries and fell to the condition which the nervous system is inoperative, organ of sight shuts, and the muscles rest, whilst the awareness is briefly shut down.

Emma slowly stirred from her sleep and started to wake up. She opened her eyes and was dazzled by the bright sunlight. She groaned as the rays entered her eyes and quickly shut them back tight. The blonde began to blink her eyes repeatedly in order to ease her way into seeing the natural light. Once her eyes settled, she looked down at Regina, who was still dead to the world outside. The blonde let a slight smile form, as she observed Regina sleeping so peacefully, watching how the sunlight hit her face, caressing her beauty, shining through her beautiful, dark raven hair. Emma pressed her closer to her body, holding her tighter. Then she felt how stiff her neck was due the position she had fallen asleep in. She twisted it round, back and forth, from side to side, as she made groaning sounds of pain and then relief when it finally cracked.

A sudden, loud noise emitted from a nearby distance in the house, as Emma's phone rang.

"Shit!" Emma tried to mutter in a low voice, not making a difference because her phone was blasting through the entire room.

She attempted to reach her phone in order to turn it off, so as to not wake up Regina, but in doing so she did not want to wake her up by moving her. So she was struggling between reaching as far as her arm could, and trying to keep her body movement to a minimal. Her fingertips were literally inches away from her phone, and the phone's ringtone was exactly seconds away from waking up the Major. With a final thrust Emma reached her phone, grabbed it quickly, and answered it, in the interest of Regina's beauty sleep.

"Hello?" she whispered

"Swan?" a voice spoke, which Emma recognized as belonging to Hook.

"Killian?"

"Why are we whispering?" he joined in, speaking in a low voice.

"You don't need to whisper Hook … I do" she rolled her eyes.

"Why's that?"

"Cause …" she looked at Regina, "Umm…Regina is asleep?" she tried.

"Aye? And? … Did you sleep next to her?" he quickly jumped.

"No!" Emma lied without a second thought. "No, I am not sleeping in her bed, Killian!" she loop-holed, her voice sounding as if he just asked the silliest question ever, whilst she was there holding her all night, totally sleeping next to her.

"Well alright love … are you alright?" his tone changed, being concerned about her.

"Yeah I'm fine" she kept whispering. "Thanks for calling … but I have to go for now … don't want to wake her. I'll call you when I can."

She truly did appreciate him caring, but she did not want to be the cause Regina was woken up and the Major was already making slight movements.

"Alright Swan" he frowned.

"Bye" she affirmed.

"Bye…"

However it was too late, for the dark-haired woman stretched and yawned as she awakened.

"Morning" Emma greeted her with a smile.

"Mmm … morning" she husked, half asleep, grabbing at Emma's shirt, staying close to her chest.

Then suddenly the Major shot her eyes wide open, and pulled away from the blonde, acknowledging she was half asleep on the Saviour.

"I'm sorry!" she apologized, lowering her head in embarrassment, using the couch to support her, now that Emma's body was no longer in contact with hers.

"It's okay" Emma spoke, using her hand to gently raise Regina's chin so that she could look at her eyes, making her smile.

"I was just … resting my eyes" Regina tried, using her hand to curl her hair behind her ear.

"Totally!" Emma mocked. "For hours?"

Regina looked up at Emma and attempted to open her mouth to speak, but had no reply, which made her scoff at herself, shaking her head.

"Oh wow … sassy Regina has no sassy response!" the blonde continued, smirking that she's getting the best of Regina.

"Alright Swan!" she scrunched. "You've had your fun. You caught me off guard … I've just …" Regina stopped, realizing she was trapping herself once again.

"Woken up?" Emma cheered herself on, making Regina scoff and shake her head in disapproval once more.

They gazed into each other's eyes, smiling, peering through one another's soul. Quickly and unexpectedly, Regina's eyes dropped down to Emma's lips, making her tug gently on the inside of her lower lip, using her bottom teeth. Then her eyes shot back up, to find Emma's eyes still on her. Regina's breath caught in her throat, causing her to gulp silently. They stayed there for a moment longer till Regina took an audible deep breathe.

"Coffee!" she exclaimed, raising her brow. She pulled herself off of the floor, leaving Emma slightly flustered.

The blonde followed suit, and with a short sigh, leapt to her feet. Emma watched Regina walk away all straightened up, indeed with the poise and composure of a Queen. Her shoulders perfectly held in place and not bent forward. Her glossy, messed up, black hair flowing, just covering her neck. Her white shirt hanging loose, slightly out of her pants. Her ass tight in her black well-fitted suit trousers. Her hips swaying from side to side, showing all the curves in all the right places. Emma eyes kept working their way down, down Regina's sexy legs, as she watched her strut towards the kitchen, walking behind her. Then she reached her feet, as the blonde watched the other woman bare-foot, tiptoeing her way over, making her smile at how cute she looked tiptoeing across the cold tiles. The green eyes traveled slowly back up, up Regina's body, after they had already marveled down. Emma longed for Regina to turn so that she would be able to gaze at her beautiful, prepossessing, and proprietorial, dark brown eyes. To be able to admire her faultless facial structure: her high cheekbones, her cute nose, her mischievous smile, and her luscious lips. Emma's lust-like musing sent her into an oblivious state, to the point that she discerned almost a little too late that Regina had turned to face her, for they had reached the kitchen, and she almost bumped into her head on.

Regina had caught a glimpse of Emma's eyes being on her and husked "Like what you see Miss Swan?" raising a brow at the blonde, whilst she looked at her mischievously.

Emma struggled to find her words, let alone form intelligible, structured sentences. Emma's lack of response made Regina smirk at the blonde then turn to find her cupboard, content with her triumph over her.

"You're such a tease" Emma finally managed to vocalize, waving her head from side to side.

"Oh I'm not a tease Miss Swan …" she spoke in a husky voice. "I'm just a reminder of what 'Captain, I Think I'm Devilishly Handsome' can't give you." She taunted, licking her lips, in addition to the wink she gave Emma.

Emma's jaw somewhat dropped, astonished with the words that came out of the Evil Queen. She sought to respond, but once again, she choked.

Regina was now making coffee for her and Emma, whilst the blonde stood still, silent, behind her. After a while, Emma sighed to herself, and pulled close to Regina, as she placed her hands on the counter, on either side of Regina, entrapping her. Regina remained with her back to her but could quickly feel the blonde's breath on her neck, in a slight gap that her raven hair had left.

"Regina… are we gonna talk about this?" Emma questioned in a low, worried voice.

"Talk about what?" Regina joked, turning to face the blonde, to find she was actually closer to her than she originally thought, which made her pull back nervously. However her movement was ineffective, because she immediately crashed into the counter behind her.

"Your magic…" Emma sighed, being serious.

This statement instantly wiped Regina's smile off her face. She gazed at the blonde for a second then turned and continued to make coffee, ignoring Emma.

"Regina…" Emma tried.

"There's nothing to talk about Swan" Regina stated firmly, still facing away from the blonde.

"Regina!" Emma said a little more forcefully this time, grabbing Regina by the arm, making her spin round.

"Swan!" the Major shot back. "A queen does not appreciate being groped!"

"Stop it! Stop joking! Couple of hours ago you were crying in my arms! Or have you forgotten about that?" the Saviour raged.

"Well I'd certainly would like to." Regina mocked, earning her a frustrated look from Emma, who was now breathing heavily, trying to suppress her anger.

"Arghh!" the blonde finally let out "You know you can't keep doing this!"

"Doing what?" Regina asked, raising an eyebrow in confusion.

"This!" she exclaimed, pulling close to Regina. "You can't keep pulling me in and pushing me out! Make up your mind! Do you want me here or not?"

Regina was caught aback, which meant she had no immediate response, and the lack of reply enraged Emma even further.

"Fantastic!" Emma said sarcastically.

"Well someone's in a bitchy mood this morning!" Regina shot back in defense.

"Excuse me?" the blond cross-examined, stunned by Regina.

"I'm just saying, if I wanted a bitch I'd get a dog" she kept taunting.

This made Emma fly off the handle, as she paced around the kitchen about to explode. She took a deep breathe, calmed herself down, and with a soft voice, reattempted to convince Regina's stubbornness, "Regina, I wanna help you, but you've got to let me."

Regina quietened down for a moment, contemplating, breathing steadily. Then she closed in on Emma. "Help me… by leaving me alone Swan!" she stated firmly.

"Regina!" Emma enraged but the dark-haired woman interrupted her once again.

"Will you leave if I throw a stick?"

Emma scoffed and shook her head in a scornful manner, and headed towards the door, to make her departure.

"You're impossible!" she shouted.

"Think you meant improbable!" Regina yelled back with a smirk. "And in… three, two, one … force field!" she called out, but it was too late because the Saviour crashed into the shield that was protecting the house and hurled her back into the house.

"I'm fine thanks for asking!" Emma fired at her, kneeling, slowly getting back up.

"Your welcome" Regina mocked.

Emma marched once again towards the front door, lifted the spell to make passage for herself, and was gone, without another word being spoken by either one of them.

Once Regina found herself in a complete state of lack of sound, she sighed, gently closing the spherical organs that provide her vision. She slid down the kitchen counter, resting on the cool floor. Her chest started to heave, as she breathed heavily, feeling the weight in her chest and locks in her throat. She lay in the void, alone, in a seem-like still place, letting tears escape her eyes, unable to bare the pain in the back of her mind. The tears made wet tracks down her face, releasing a small token of her sorrow, down to her open quivering lips. She tasted the stream of salty tears that had flown their way down her pale cheeks. Her hands opened and closed, rhythmically clenching, trying to hold back the small crystal beads from continuing to flow but was unsuccessful, for moments later she let out noisy sobs that echoed through the empty house. The Major snivelled, blinking her saline tears from the bloodshot eyes. She could feel her body temperature rising rapidly, as she broke into a sweat, her physical structure feeling the toll of her collapse. Her fists started to ache and tremble, which made her release them and flex her fingers. However her whole hand started to tingle, until it started to glimmer. Before she could do anything Regina' supernatural forces were employed. The magic shot from her hands, glided through the air for a nanosecond and rammed into the opposite kitchen cupboard, ripping the cupboard door off its hinges. Consequently the Evil Queen gazed at her hands and once again observed the sparks encircling.

"Oh no … no, no, please, no!" she pleaded with herself.


	4. Chapter 4

**Hello there again! I'm so sorry it took me a week to update. Law course is very demanding :( ****However I made this chapter twice as long as the other chapters have been, so hopefully you won't mind and you can all forgive me heh. Hope you enjoy it :D**

* * *

Emma was still storming off even though she was well off from the Mill's house. She was walking with a regular measured tread, stomping her feet, swinging her arms, as she clenched her fists tight, grinding her teeth, her face clearly fuming. The Saviour's head was swarming with thoughts: a tangled cobweb with Regina at the centre. Emma kept recalling Regina's last few phrases, and how the dark-haired woman had let them roll off her tongue without a second thought. Letting the words pierce right through the blonde's chest, puncturing her heart. She could not understand why Regina would act in such a manner. Her mind twirled with questions. Why would she be allowed to comfort her, only to be kicked out the morning after? Why would Regina no longer confine in her? Why would she close herself off to the blonde? Why would she put up such a front when the Saviour could see right through her? Emma went on asking questions to herself, to which no answers were provided. She began struggling with her emotions, her anger pushing and her compassion pulling. She could discern how the mixed feelings tore at her. One moment she was enraged at the Major and the next she was craving for her lips. Emma's body heated up quickly at the thought of Regina's mouth. She promptly pushed the thought away, convincing herself that she was furious and mad at her. She carried on treading heavily and angrily towards Granny's, till she heard a voice call out to her, which brought her out of the commotion happening in her head.

"Swan?"

Emma turned towards the voice to find Hook across the street, making her come to an immediate halt. She stood still for a little while just watching him as he stared at her in confusion and concern. Emma then looked up and down the street, watching out for any cars and as soon as it was clear, she ran over to him.

"What's going on? What you doing here?" he asked her as soon as she was close enough, but she did not respond. Instead she kept running towards him and crashed her lips against his. He was taken a back for a second, but quickly returned the kiss. When Emma finally broke the kiss, letting her forehead rests against his, she exhaled, making Killian pull back.

"What was that?" he questioned.

"Since when do you complain?" she lightly smirked.

"I'm not love … I'm just … concerned" he stated. "Where's Regina?"

"She's fine, she'll call if she needs me, let's not talk about it" she stated firmly in a hurry.

Killian raised his brow, but complied once Emma grabbed his hand and pulled him after her, heading towards Mary Margaret's loft. They were silent all the way over, just exchanging glances and soft smiles. Killian was aware Emma was acting strange but knew better than to make the blonde feel cornered. He thought if she had left Regina, she must have thought it was best to do so, and felt secure enough to leave her alone, and if she needed to talk, she would once she's ready. The man in leather was content just being in her presence once again, and did not want to drive her away the second he got her back that day. Moreover he wanted to spend as much time as possible with the blonde, and if silence was the way to do it, he was more than happy to comply. Plus he was not particularly concerned about Regina, only about Emma. On the other hand, Emma was not concerned about what the man next to her could have been thinking. Instead she wondered about Regina. She tried to push her thoughts aside, but every time they slowly creeped back in. Her mind insisted on constructing concern for the brunette. Every time the blonde would slightly shake her head in disapproval and lower her eyes to watch the way Killian's fingers were intertwined with hers. On every occasion she looked down at their hands she would then glance at Hook, to find him always smiling at her with a glow in his eyes. She let that sight fill her with warmth and reassurance. She would let a gentle smile form, together with a short prayer for her mind not to wonder back to Regina. Nonetheless it did, there was no escape when it came to Regina.

They made it to the loft, although Emma seemed unaware of such arrival, as she merely just stood in front of the door. Her body had followed Killian's pull and push about, not fully acknowledging where she is, her thoughts flooding her brain.

"Love?" Hook spoke, bringing Emma out of her dream-state, making her look over to him. He looked at her and then towards the door, signalling with his eyebrows for her to open it. However she looked straight through him, still not entirely conscious to where they stood.

"Don't have a key, yet, Swan" he stated, slightly frowning.

"Oh right" Emma finally conversed, moving her head from side to side, in a repeated swiveling, rapid motion, in order to snap herself back to the land of the living.

She rummaged through her pockets in order to find the keys. Once she located the key set with the key that matched the required door, she let them both inside with a "Don't get your hopes up" comment to Killian's remark earlier. Once inside, Emma paused, allowing herself to supervise the place, her head turning gradually from left to right. She listened carefully but nothing and no one made a single sound.

"Hello?" she called out, and when no one answered, she started roaming around, searching for a figure. "Henry? Mom?"

On point she heard keys jingling at the door, and a moment later she watched her parents enter with paper cups held on a disposable paper tray, as well as a large brown paper bag. She could instantly smell the aroma of coffee, a whiff of cinnamon, and a scent of chocolate waffles. She could feel her legs weaken at the thought of such delicious food, for she had not eaten all morning, seeing as Regina had kicked her out before breakfast was served.

"Emma?" her mother spoke from the door, as her father peaked from behind.

"Hey" she husked, trying to ignore the idea and smell of food. "Where were you?" She continued, although she assumed she already knew the answer to that but just wanted to clarify.

"We went to pick up some breakfast. Henry wanted waffles and hot chocolate." David announced happily, as he settled the food and drinks on the kitchen counter.

"Henry?" Emma questioned.

"Yes, why?" Mary Margaret cross-examined, folding her arms.

"Well, where is he?" the blonde quickly jumped, her head spinning, announcing to them his absence.

"He's not here?" her mother worried, widening her eyes at Emma.

"No!" Emma affirmed "Oh no …" she exclaimed, quickly rushing to the door, she had just walked through moments ago.

"Emma?" Mary Margaret and David simultaneously uttered.

The blonde turned and sighed at them, "Don't you get it?"

Snow and Charming gazed at each other in confusion, so Emma proceeded to fill them in on the mystery. "He realized you wouldn't let him leave to go see Regina, so..."

"So he made us leave instead" Snow interrupted.

"So he wasn't really hungry?" Charming questioned catching on.

"Where would he learn something like that?" Snow shot eyeing Emma and David consecutively.

"Well he is my kid" Emma reminded them, letting a slight smile form at the corner of her lips, somewhat impressed with Henry's deed.

"Well why would you teach him something you wouldn't want him to do?" Her mother eyed at her, crossing her arms.

"I didn't teach him … I … might have …" she mumbled as her mother continued to give her looks, "just mentioned I did it once or twice as a kid!" she finished hurriedly, earning her a final gasp from Snow. "It doesn't matter, let's go get him!" she stated soundly.

"Wait…" her mother cut in one more time, "Why aren't you with Regina?"

However the only response she got was Emma letting out a deep breath, as she shrugged her shoulders, which made Hook cause them to remember his presence by walking over to the couple, stating, "Good luck getting that out of her". Safe to say it gained him a winced look from the blonde.

"She's fine!" Emma stated, waving her hands around for emphasis.

"Non-sense… I'm going over!" Snow ignored her daughter's reassurance, making her way over to the door herself.

"She's not going to hurt anyone Mom. Her magic is under control. It was, all through the night and this morning!"

"Oh Emma" her mother spoke softly, slightly pouting at Emma's naïve response. "I'm not worried that she would hurt someone. Funnily enough I know she won't."

Emma tilted her head uncertain of her mother's words, pulling a face to encourage her mother on.

"I'm worried she'll hurt herself!" Snow exclaimed truly concerned for the once Evil Queen. "She shouldn't be alone. We assured her she was no longer alone. I want to maintain that promise!"

The Saviour let Snow's words hit her, slowly but firmly. She watched her mother's sincerity in her eyes, and felt her breath hitch at the thought of leaving her alone, despite Regina's urge to be left alone. 'I should have fought harder' she thought to herself. The blonde smiled at her mother, making the brunette search for her daughter's hand. Snow pressed her hand gently, and reached for the door knob with her free hand.

"What about the food?" David muttered.

"David!" Snow shot at him, glaring at him with her fixed, blazing eyes, causing David to lose his words.

"I believe the Prince is right!" Hook supported his new-found friend.

"What?" and "Excuse me" jumped out of Emma's and Snow's mouths simultaneously.

"I'm just saying, if you say that the Queen's magic is under control, and she's alright, and not alone because Henry is practically there right now, then why such a fuss aye?" he finished off with a smile, cheering himself on. He watched as everyone seemed to contemplate his words and take them for their truth, so he added, "Just let the kid spend some time with his mother before you hurl him away".

Emma and Snow gazed at one another, regarding Hook's statement, and sighed in defeat. They made their way over to the kitchen counter, and settled ready to eat their breakfast.

* * *

Blackness, breeziness, banging. Agony, abashed, adjuring. Torment, twitching, toiling. Slithering, shrieking, spell-working. The aforementioned were all that was present inside the Mills House, within Regina's mind, throughout her entire framework, undermining her senses. Her eyes fluttering on and off, alternating between light and darkness. Feeling the wind hitting her face, crashing through the room. Her body weakened, barely baring the extreme physical and mental suffering, as she soundlessly pleaded for aid, rather ashamed. The brunette was in turmoil, distressed, spasming at every jolt of magic that shot, despite the struggling she maintained to hold it back. She slide across the floor every time she involuntarily caused an enchantment, screaming in pain for a moment at the affliction it caused her. The magic did not seize, consequently neither did her suffering. Without a break, her hands, sometimes even her whole physique, produced sparks, making her scrunch her face, as the vibrations ran through her body. It stung all over. It was similar to experiencing being electrocuted over and over again. Regina thought she would no longer withstand this occurrence, till she heard a faint voice coming from the front door of the mansion. She kept her eyes closed shut, attempting to concentrate on that sole voice, blocking any other sound out. Ignoring every discomfort and every hearable vibration that travelled through the air. Soon enough she identified who possessed that voice. Henry. This thought alone made her eyes unseal. The wreckage in the kitchen became known to her, as she observed the room, registering that most of her kitchen cabinets were no longer in place, cutlery was hurled across the floor, joined by her red apples. She gazed upwards to establish where the gust of wind emerged from, detecting a colossal seem-like whirlpool, purple in colour, just above her head.

"Mom? Mom?" Henry brought her attention from outside.

"Henry" she attempted to call out but all that came out was a low, barely audible cry.

Henry was insistent and banged relentlessly on the front door of the Mills House. He could hear the loud noises that were emerging from inside the house, perceiving objects crashing against the walls, and cluttering against the solid floor, as the current of air blew in every direction.

Regina crawled heavily towards the entrance hall, in the direction of the front door. She winced with every slight movement. Her body ached, nevertheless, she persisted to move forward, sliding her body along the ground. Hearing her boy shouting, crying, hammering at the door, willed her on.

Henry could steadily deduce that the loud commotion was moving closer to the doorway. This encouraged him to yell out even louder, and to start striking the door with his stronger foot. However he was not strong enough to kick it open, but he did not let off. He wanted to alert his mother he was there, and he certainly had. Regina could make out the squeals and boots just outside. It shattered her heart hearing her boy in such a state.

"Damn it" she muttered quietly to herself, not having the strength to call out to Henry.

She closed her eyes for a moment, trying to steady her breathing and relax her body and mind, pushing away every ounce of pain, fear, and fatigue. She regained as much power and will as she could, and leaped as quickly as possible to her feet, and made a run for the piece of furniture that was situated in the entrance hall, fully knowing that Emma had set her phone on it last night, since she saw it earlier when she was making her way to the kitchen. Her knees buckled, but before she collapsed to the floor, she managed to snatch her phone from the narrow table. The Major fell down and crashed against the floor with a thud, making her groan in more pain. Her magic had not subsided either, it was still degenerating, firing and blasting at the walls. She was breathing heavily, slowly and loudly, feeling her chest about to concave. With trembling hands, she dialed for Emma and pleaded to herself to hear the blonde's voice. In spite of her wishes, she didn't. It went to voicemail.

Regina frowned at her misfortune, however she let the call go on, aiming at leaving a message. Although the lack of response made her anxious, suddenly overwhelmed, and was starting to have a panic attack. Her breathing now laboured, as she evidently increased her effort to breathe, her nasal flaring, as she grunted, making stridor sounds.

"Emma…" she muttered, fighting through her bodily and psychological distress.

* * *

Emma heard a frantic, rapid, reoccurring knock at the door, as did Hook, Snow and Charming, making them all peer at the door. Before any one of them could move or question the knocker's identity, they heard a woman's voice. "Emma? Emma!" This made Emma jump off her seat and rush over to the door. She nervously opened it to find a tall, slender, brunette, gazing at her with green eyes, somewhat dressed in red.

"Ruby?" Emma questioned her presence.

"Red?" her mother joined, as she saw her closest ally at her doorway.

Red rushed inside, waving her hands around for dramatic effect, to support her asking, "Where the hell have you been?"

"Umm… here?" Emma responded in confusion, as Snow and Charming approached to see what was transpiring, whilst Hook remained seated.

"I've been calling and calling" Red continued, swiftly and nervously, making Emma raise an eyebrow, showing her uncertainty about what is happening. "Regina is in trouble."

"What?" Emma shot at her, widening her eyes "What happened? Where is she?" Not giving a chance for Ruby to get a word in, causing Mary Margaret to gently grab Emma's arm to politely quiet her down.

"I don't know. Some sort of magic just shot out of her house into the sky!" Red exclaimed.

"Oh no" Snow uttered, horror showing on her face.

Before anyone could utter a single word in addition to Snow's, Emma dashed to the door, prompting Snow to gaze at Red before they darted after her. Consequently David followed suit running after them, whilst Hook shrugged unhurriedly off his seat. Emma raced ahead of them, running down the flight of stairs. She leaped the final few steps, rushing outside, and maintained her run till she reached her car.

"Emma!" Snow called out to her as the blonde fumbled for her keys. "Wait" she requested.

Emma set her door ajar and hopped inside the yellow bug, shouting to her mother to hurry up and get in the car. Snow obliged and jogged over to Emma's automobile, followed by Red.

"Seriously?" Emma projected at them, perplexed, staring at both Mary Margaret and Ruby who demanded access to her car. "Well, come on then, get it!" Emma jumped at them, prompting Snow to push Red in the car, toppling her over, as Red tumbled head first into the back seat.

"Snow!" she exclaimed at her best friend's actions, as the other brunette got into the front seat. Emma slammed down the gas pedal once her mother's door was shut, leaving Charming and Hook stranded behind them, as they watched the women charge away.

"Come on!" David said to Killian, as he made his way to his van, encouraging the pirate to go with him.

In the meantime Emma stirred away, whilst Snow looked back at Red, to find her slightly glaring at her, so she mouthed an "I'm sorry" for pushing her over, causing the tall brunette to smile and shake her head. They were both suddenly distracted when Emma accelerated the car, causing them both to fall back to their seats and hold on. Snow's eyes shot open, terrified that they were going to crash.

"Emma … Emma slowdown" her mother muttered in fear, but Emma kept her eyes fixed on the road, prepared to make a right turn. The blonde jerked the stirring wheel, skimming past Leroy's truck, as Red and Snow let out a short gasp followed by a longer scream. Emma rolled her eyes, ignoring them, determined to get to the Mill's House as soon as she could.

"Oh Leroy would have been very grumpy if you hit his truck!" Snow exclaimed.

"But I didn't" the blonde smirked in a smug manner.

"Look!" Red shouted from the back seat, pointing to the sky ahead of them, as they observed shades of lavender, lilac and mauve, mixed with white and a touch of light grey, blast to the heavens.

"Come on!" the Saviour blurted out, slamming her palm against the stirring wheel, in frustration.

When they eventually made to the Regina's residence, the yellow bug's tires screeched at the sudden operation of the breaks, causing all three women to jolt slightly forward then spring backwards at the force. This loud noise alerted Henry, making him turn round to acknowledging however it was.

"Mom!" he called out immediately, leaving the door for the first time, to make his way down the passage.

Emma bolted out of the car, whilst Mary Margaret and Ruby sat still in their seat recovering from the fast and furious experience at the hands of Emma Swan.

"Henry!" she greeted him hurriedly, giving him a quick hug before getting to the more serious matter. "What happened?"

However Henry's lack of words and mumbling informed her that her son was clueless to what was going on, prompting her to wave her hand for him to stop talking, so she could speak in order to deal with the situation herself without any more time being wasted.

"Listen Henry, I need you to listen to me very carefully. I need you to go to the car, there's your grandmother." Henry was about to object, but Emma grabbed his arms forcing him to be more attentive. "Henry! Please! I need you to stay with her and not come near the house till I deal with this!"

The youngster eye's darted towards the house, watching the flashing light still shooting out of the roof, as fear, agitation and worry washed over his face.

"Henry …" his mother spoke softly but assertively, "Please, there's no time!"

With that Henry dashed towards his mother's car, finding Snow still inside it, who finally made it out of the yellow bug at the sight of Henry.

Emma content that her son was safe, made her way to the front door, and with a forceful swing of her hands, it shot wide open. She hurriedly stepped inside and was completely bewildered at the scene before her. Regina was collapsed on the floor, convulsing, gasping at the affliction. Her magic entirely uncontrollable, shredding the roof, snatching at the pieces of wood that once where joined holding the roof as one. The mass of the violaceous cloud was burning right through the ceiling, as well as yanking at the furniture, throwing it from side to side, and shattering every glass object in sight. The rampageous magic produced a deafening noise, making Emma cover her ears momentarily. Straight after that the blonde threw herself to the floor next to the brunette, alerting Regina of her presence.

"Regina!" Emma uttered with a great deal of volume so that the Major could hear her. She attempted to grab her arm but instantly withdrew her hand feeling a sudden shock from touching her.

"You can look but not touch Swan" she tried to joke, grimacing in pain.

Emma gave her a stern look, slightly shaking her head in disapproval. Thereupon she snatched Regina's arms at the speed of light so that the brunette would not be able to object or pull back. Waves of shock travelled up through her hands, up her arms, circling around her neck, down her spine, trembling her bones and flesh. She felt her whole physique go numb, like everything went still, yet also felt exhilarated as if her body was on overdrive. The blonde finally grasped hold of what was happening to her, and let out a groan of pain.

"Did you not hear me?" Regina glared at her.

"Oh I heard you. I just don't care." Emma affirmed smiling at her, letting the brunette know she is not going to let her suffer her alone. "I'm not leaving you. Ever. Never again Regina. I don't care what you say to me or how hard you'll try to push me away, cause I'm ready to pull you back to me."

Regina's sparkling eyes marvelled at the blonde, observing the sincerity in the emerald eyes, the warmth, the tenderness, and the faithfulness. She tried to process what was just promised to her, causing her heart to flutter, her breath to hitch, pulling her away from reality for just a moment. When the moment passed Regina opened her mouth catching her breath, whimpering in pain. Emma felt it too, but she tried to conceal her discomfort because of the brunette before her, but Regina could tell the blonde is feeling every bit of it too.

"I'm hurting you Emma" she muttered, almost in tears.

"I'm not going to let you suffer alone okay? Not letting you slip away from me!" she vowed, clenching her hands even tighter.

This was more than Regina could bare that day, and she let the tears fall from her eyes, slowly streaming down her face. She lowered her head to try and hide it but without any delay Emma lifted her chin back up.

"Look at me!" she spoke softly with a slight smirk. "Give me your hands" she demanded.

Regina was hesitant at first but with a forceful look from the blonde, Regina complied letting her hands slide across Emma's palms. They both clasped each other's hand tightly, looking fixedly at one another. Their suffering had not eased and neither had the tempest above their heads.

"What now?" Regina questioned raising a brow at her.

"We get your magic under control" the blonde said with a compassionate smile.

"We?"

"We… You have to grasp control of your magic Regina… and I'm going to help you. We're gonna do this okay? Together!"

Regina was tongue-tied, so she responded merely with a nod and a smile, teardrops falling when she blinked her eyes.

"Look at me … Just breathe. Listen to my voice … let it calm you down. Listen to the softness, let it ease you. Don't think of anything but my voice and your breathing. Breathe in … breathe out … slowly … steadily."

Regina listened carefully, following her instructions, letting her chest rise and fall slowly as she breathed in deeply, whilst Emma massaged Regina's palms with her thumbs.

"Good … keep breathing. Just relax … let yourself go. Think of Henry … he's right outside waiting to see his Mummy."

Regina's voice hitched at this, prompting Emma to interfere her thoughts.

"Shhh … just think about how much he loves you … how much you wanna hold him in your arms … how he makes everything worthwhile and how much joy and happiness he has brought into your life. Let that feeling take over. Let it replace all your fears, and pain, and wonder."

Regina was breathing deeply and slowly, focusing on her breathing as well as her love for Henry. Emma could see the whirlwind diminishing, letting her know her method was working, encouraging her to continue. She grabbed one of Regina's palms and pulled it close to her, placing it over her heart, never letting go of the other.

"Feel my heartbeat. Focus on bringing your pulse like mine. Regulate it and keep breathing slowly okay? Calm yourself. Let everything else just fall away."

The brunette was now breathing slower, her fist opening and closing, clenching at Emma's shirt then releasing it to lay her palm over the blonde's heart once again. Her eyes were closed concentrating on inhaling and exhaling, and on controlling her heartbeat. The Saviour raised Regina's other hand, the one that was still in her grasp, up to her mouth, and began to bestow the Major's hand with tiny soft kisses, between her words.

"I'm … here …and … I'm not going anywhere … I care about you … and I'm not going to let anything happen to you."

Regina's breath got stuck in her throat the second she felt the blonde's soft lips graze against her skin. She stopped breathing heavily, letting herself respire normally. She felt safe and protected, cherished and needed, tranquil and de-stressed. Just like that the hurricane that was once looming over them was now no longer present.

"Look…" Emma husked, causing Regina to flutter her eyes open. She looked around noticing the wreckage, but most importantly the lack of spell-working. She sighed letting her head drop, hanging from her neck, in relief. Then she fell into Emma's arms, her body sore and worn out.

"What took you so long?" she croaked, her head now in Emma's neck, making the blonde wrap her arms around her.

"You should have called" Emma muttered, removing Regina's hair from her face and curling it behind her ears.

"I did."

Emma eyes widened in confusion, but before she could question Regina, their son came darting through the door, running over to them. The moment the purple light in the sky had ceased to be visible and the loud noise came to an end, the young boy bolted from his grandparents and made his way over to the house.

"Mom!"

Regina pulled herself off of Emma to greet her son and embraced him in a tight hug. She held him with both arms, until Emma raised her hand to run her fingers through Henry's hair, prompting Regina to release one hand from Henry's body to gently take Emma's hand. She intertwined their fingers, pulling her close to her and their sons' body, as the three of them embraced in a family hug.

* * *

**Quick note: Would you guys like to see the other characters (besides Emma and Regina) interact with one another like this chapter? Have some Henry/Regina moments and Charmings' moments, etc etc. Or would you rather have me focus just on building SwanQueen? Let me know what you guys think. I want to try and make you all happy. This is not just my fanfic, this is our fanfic :') Thanks so much for all the support as always, and yeah leave me your thoughts :D**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello there beautiful and amazing people :') Not much to say for this chapter, except the usual thanks of course. I know it sounds horribly repetitive, but I am so genuinely thankful for all the views, favs, follows, and reviews, that I cannot just ignore them and not thank you all over and over. Any kind of support and criticism is so greatly appreciated, so thanks guys! As always hope you enjoy it, and let me know what you think :D **

* * *

Regina and Emma remained knelt on the floor, side by side, holding Henry close to them, who had an arm around each of his parents. The blonde's hand on Henry's back slightly grazed against the brunette's, whilst the adults' other hand was on one another's body. The Saviour's hand was on Regina's lower back, whilst the Queen's hand lingered on Emma's golden hair. The trio embraced one another, not wanting to let go, but after a while, they unhurriedly broke away slowly. However Regina was not quite done yet, for she gently grabbed Henry's face, cradling it into her palms. She gazed into his eyes with so much love, making him smile. Meanwhile Emma stood up, putting her arms in her jacket pocket, snapping herself back to reality. She made a diminutive attempt to walk away, but Regina anticipated the blonde's movement.

"Where you going?" she interrupted Emma from leaving.

The Sheriff froze for a moment, then mumbled, "I'll … I'm just gonna go let my parents know you're okay. They'll um they'll be worried."

The Major looked anxiously at Emma with her puppy dog eyes, prompting Emma to kneel back down facing Regina.

"I'll be right back okay? Promise!" she said softly.

Once Regina nodded, Emma got back up, kissed Henry on the back of his head, and existed.

"Mom…" Henry broke the silence, causing his mother to finally stop clutching his face.

"I'm okay honey" Regina cut in, whipping away his worries and uncertainty.

"I was so afraid that I was going to lose you today" he murmured, holding back his tears.

"Hey … Henry … You're not going to lose me …" his mother smiled at him. "My my, how you've grown. It seems like yesterday you were still a baby, crying in my arms. Now you're here worrying about me, when all I've wanted to do was protect you."

"No matter how old I get, I'll always be your son, and I'll always need you. Mother I'm so sorry!" he chocked, his breath stuck in his throat, as tears forced themselves down his face.

"Henry!" she whispered trying to hold back her own tears. "Sorry for what?"

"For being an asshole" he croaked, causing his mother to vocalize his name once again, giving him a stern look.

"I see someone has been spending too much time with his other mother" she joked, bringing about a slight smile on her son's face, which was now covered with watery crystals and streams. She adjusted her look, amending it to more compassionate and concerned gaze. "Henry, why would you say that?" she pouted, as she gently wiped away his tears with her hand.

"Because I secretly never forgave myself for all the terrible things I said about you. I was so convinced you were a horrible person: murderous, dangerous, uncaring and unloving. I was so sure you didn't love me. I was sure you were the Evil Queen." Henry mumbled, his hands shaking as he played with his fingers, struggling to get the words out because of his laboured breathing."

"I was…" his mother spoke, "Henry you were right. I was all of that!"

"But I should have been more grateful. I should have treated you better. I should have respected you. I should have been a better son." he cried, shattering his mother's heart. "I stood outside that door, with so much regret, so many things left unsaid. Mom I'm so sorry!" he mumbled, and when he finally finished, he crashed himself into Regina's arms. "I love you!"

Regina was taken aback by Henry's revelations. Hearing him and seeing him in such a dismantled state broke her heart. However she was moved by her son's words. She could not express in any way how she felt. All she managed to do was hold her boy close to her, as tightly as she could, as tearful beads trickled down. After a moment of heavy breathing, she managed to vocalize in a low audible voice, "Oh Henry … I love you too!"

"I know" he spoke, completely hoarse now. "Although … I really can't breathe" he smiled, causing his mother to laugh with him, releasing him, only to a slight extent, from the compact embrace.

Meanwhile, Emma had steadily made her way over to the street, towards Ruby and Mary Margaret, to find they were also accompanied by David and Killian.

"Is she alright?" her mother's voice high with concern, but Emma was clearly storming towards Hook, causing her to unintentionally ignore her mother.

"Where is it?" she yelled at him, getting all up in his face. Hook pulled back unaware of what she meant.

"Emma?" both her parents intervened, now concerned about a different matter.

"Yeah she's alright" she stated, still glaring at Hook, who remained still and quiet.

"Well … can we see her?" Snow questioned, eyeing her daughter and her pirate, confused about what is happening.

Emma ultimately pulled away from the man dressed in black, and turned her gaze towards her parents. "Yes of course." However her mother and father were motionless, gaping at her daughter out of concern. So Emma raised an eyebrow, and looked over to the house and back at them, requesting them to go. Consequently they began their stride over to the mansion.

Ruby excused herself too, announcing that she needed to get back to Granny's, because she could hear and smell Granny raging and fuming from there. Emma thanked her for all her help, and for alerting them of the situation, and with a smile Red was off. In the meantime the Charmings had made it to the door, and once Emma saw them vanishing inside the house, she turned to Hook.

"What the fucking hell is wrong with you?" she expressed in an angry manner, to which Hook only raised an eyebrow, fuming the blonde even more. "Where is it?" she yelled again.

"I don't know what you're talking about Swan" he cringed.

"My phone, Killian!" she shot at him furiously.

"I don't know what you're talking…" he tried but the Sheriff cut him off.

"I know you have it Killian. It was in my jacket, then we went to Mary Margaret's place, I placed it on the counter when we sat down. Then it magically disappeared!"

"Maybe you … accidentally did use magic!" he croaked.

"Hook!" she shouted, waving her hands about for dramatic effect to bring his attention and alert him that she was not playing around. "I know, I know I put it there. Then I don't know, it wasn't. I didn't notice at the time, but now that I can't find it, I know that's the last place I saw it. And Ruby called … and Regina! And not a fucking sound! Where the hell is it?"

Emma had had enough. She was incensed. Her blood seething. Her face going red. Her teeth grinding.

"What makes you think I have it?" he questioned heavily.

"The guilt on your face!"

With that Hook slowly, hesitantly, put his hand in his leather jacket, pulling out Emma's phone. The blonde snatched her cell phone from his hand, shaking her head with a grimace on her face. She attempted to walk away, but he stopped her, grabbing her arm.

"Swan …"

"Don't" she interrupted him. "I don't even know what to say to you right now!"

"Then let me" he begged, lowering his eyes in shame. "Look I know I … I shouldn't have done that, I just … I just wanted to spend some time with you. We never get to spend time together. You're either with your Mom, or your Dad, or Henry, or taking care of Neal …. Or Regina, and there's never time for me. Then when you are with me you're worrying about Henry or Regina or whatever, whoever."

"I thought you were going to apologize! Because you know what, you're doing a pretty terrible job right now!" she shot at him forcefully.

"I'm just justifying what I did! I wanted you around, with me, Swan!"

"Well I'm sorry … I'm sorry that my family gets in your way. I'm sorry that I spent my entire life without a place to call home, without my parents. I'm sorry that now that I found them and we're in a good place, I'm sorry that I want to spend time with them. I'm sorry that I abandoned my son. I'm sorry that now I'm trying my best to fix that, and be there for him, and protect him, and be a responsible, loving parent. I'm sorry that I have a brother to take care of. I'm so fucking sorry that I have a family I can finally call mine. That I have a home to go to every night, and feel welcome and safe. Don't you get it? I've been without them my entire life, and I don't want to be apart from them ever again. I need them!"

"Don't you need me?"

"I … I want you … you make me happy, but …" the blonde mumbled, "… but I didn't stay in Storybrooke for romance … I stayed here for my family. Yeah I'm glad you're here, and that you're in my life. But my family will always come first. And you knew this going in Killian. I have a family I am responsible for, gladly! Sure yeah, I want to go travel the world, or realms … or whatever. I want adventure, and fun, and excitement and danger. But I need Henry. I need my Mom and my Dad and R-… and my son's mother. I need my family. They're all I dreamed about my whole life. So I'm sorry, not sorry, that I'm not ready to drop them, to go be all lovely dovey!"

"The Evil Queen is family? She's not even his mother Swan!" he proclaimed.

"What?" the blonde looked at him buggy-eyed in disbelief. "And don't call her that!" she cringed at him. "I …I gave up my son, to give him a better chance. Regina was his better chance. She gave him a home, a comfortable bed, food, clothes. She gave him a good life. Something I was unable of giving him at the time. She loves him, and cares for him, and would risk her life to protect him. Regina is every bit his mother, as I am!"

Emma was furious, and started pacing to and fro, trying to call herself down. "You know what … fuck this!"

"Swan…"

"No … because I don't have time for this bullshit!" she said sharply.

"You have time for everyone but me!" he raised his hands and dropped them in frustration.

"See, this is exactly our problem. All you care about is you. And how it affects you. Well I'm sorry the world doesn't revolve around you. Let me bring you a bottle of get the fuck over it."

"Swan I've always tried to be a better man for you, and I've always tried to put you first."

"No! Fuck! I don't want you to be a better man for me! I want you to do it for your own self. I don't want someone to put me first. I want someone who puts the people I cherish most in this world first. I want someone that respects me enough to let me make my own decisions and … and not take my goddamn phone!"

Emma was appalled, outraged, nauseated, and overworked. She was visibly breathing heavily, her chest rising up and down, as deep breaths escaped and entered her mouth. She was trying to compose herself and eventually let out a sigh.

"Just …" she broke her silence, but was unable to finish her sentence, not knowing what else to say, so instead she made her way to the Mills' House.

"Swan…" Hook pleaded after her.

"Don't please" she begged him, facing him once again. "Just … I'll call you … when I can okay? Don't call … let me cool off and get to a place when I'm not thinking about strangling you!"

"I'm sorry Emma …" he apologized sincerely, however the damage had already been done in Emma's eyes.

"She could have died Hook" she spoke softly and calmly now. "How was I supposed to explain to my son, that his other mother is dead? How was I…" she gulped, "how was I supposed to live with that guilt … and…" she lowered her head, hiding her tears that were slowly forming. "How was I supposed to live without her?" she croaked.

Emma was incapable of lifting her head up to look at the man before her, so she merely just turned and walked away, towards the front door of Regina's house, and Killian let her.

She stepped inside the mansion to find Regina still sitting on the floor, with Henry knelt in front of her, whilst Snow held the Queen's hand, and Charming had a hand on each of the women's shoulder. The blonde found all four pairs of eyes staring at her. Emma scrunched her face and tilted her head, in question. "What?"

"Nothing!" The four of them responded simultaneously, making Emma raise a brow at them. Her eyes working from her son, to her mother, then father, and lastly found their way to Regina's. She lingered her eyes on the brunette, observing a slight smirk at the corner of her mouth, causing her to return a smile. Just like that, the blonde had forgotten all about her suspicions and simply walked towards them. She dropped down to her knees, beside Henry, in front of Regina, prompting Snow to get up, as Charming assisted his wife. Their daughter gazed at them, interrogating them with her querying look.

"Regina needs rest" Snow vocalized sympathetically, to which Emma nodded in agreement, whilst Charming beamed. "Come on Henry" she encouraged.

"You're going too?" Emma asked him.

"Yeah I … me and Mom agreed it's best for now for me to stay at grannies."

"Er I'm not that old to be called a granny!" Snow jokingly scolded him.

"Well technically you are" Regina husked, "If it weren't for my curse, your hair would have been turning white by now!" the former Evil Queen poked fun at her erstwhile nemesis, whilst Snow touched her hair in horror. "And you" she continued, turning towards Charming, "half your hair would have fallen off and you'd have a bald patch!" she teased him, making his eyes open wide, almost bulging, in trepidation. "I think the Evil Queen should be thanked in fact!" she sassily proclaimed, generating laughs from Henry and Emma, as well as from the two victims of her pranks, who let out giggles and shook their head.

* * *

After all the hugs, smiles, affections, thanks, concerns, and reassurances were exchanged, Emma and Regina found themselves alone with one another. They looked fixedly at each other, still and noiseless, somewhat peacefully. When Regina was about to speak, Emma turned around and looked up at the severely damaged roof of the house.

"Damn, that's some wicked magic you got there Regina!" the blonde teased.

"Wicked? I don't see a green, incensed, sister from Oz." the brunette mocked in return, causing Emma to twist her head around to roll her eyes at her.

Emma raised her hands and as she twirled them round in the air, the magic that shot out of her hands slowly but surely started to repair the ceiling, making it whole as it once was. When she completed the task, she strolled her way back to Regina.

"I prefer …" the brunette carried on, whilst Emma knelt in front of the Queen, their face resting just inches apart. Regina's breath hitched, her darkened eyes fixed on the blonde's emerald eyes, her lips drying up whilst her mouth watered, causing her to lick her lips. "… wild…" she husked, her mouth quivering to a certain extent. It caused Emma to drop her eyes to Regina's upper and lower edges of her mouth. She lingered her eyes on the brunette's kisser. Then she pulled her eyes away, in order not to get lost any further, attempting to compose herself. The stare into one another's eyes resumed. Emma watched how dilated Regina's dark eyes were, filled with … was that lust she questioned to herself. Affection? Desire? Emma gulped.

"You're insane Madam Major" the Sheriff husked, beaming at Regina letting her know she was still poking fun at her.

"Oh I enjoy every minute of it Sheriff Swan" she husked right back.

Emma scoffed jokingly, shaking her head. After a moment Regina's smile disappeared and she lowered her head, as a stern look washed over her face. "Listen Emma…" she started, attempting to apologize for what transpired between them that early morning.

"No …" Emma stopped her, causing Regina's gaze to find hers once again. "We'll talk about it later … Let's get you off the floor, and cleaned up, and into bed and … and then we'll talk if you want okay?" she spoke softly and compassionately, wanting to take care of the brunette before her.

Regina remained quiet, and simply just smiled and nodded her head in agreement. As a result, Emma pulled herself up and offered her hand to Regina, who politely accepted. Regina stood but her knees buckled, her body still sore and fatigued, and she fell forward, onto to Emma, who reacted speedily to hold onto to her. Regina groaned at the pain, her lips so close to Emma's that the blonde could feel the brunette's breath on her, making her gasp. They remained immobile, lingering, their lips nearly touching, both their eyes on each other's tantalizing lips. They were both breathing so heavily, and visibly too, their chests rising. With every rise of their chests their bodies would touch, slightly, momentarily, but it was enough contact to utterly mystify them both. It was an intoxicating moment that seemed to last hours, when in fact it was just for a short period of time.

"Come on …" Emma whispered, making Regina look up to Emma's eyes, bewildered by what she meant.

Emma found Regina's hand and intertwined their fingers, and pulled her towards the staircase. The blonde climbed the stairs leisurely, gently tugging Regina after her, as they made their way upstairs.


	6. Chapter 6

**Hello there :) Here's Chapter 6, obviously heh, hope you all enjoy it! Let me know what you guys think as always. Your support is immensely appreciated, thank you :')**

* * *

Emma and Regina ascended the staircase. Regina was still moving gingerly, her muscles sore, her bones jaded, and her flesh burning. Once they reached the top, Emma made her way to Regina's bedroom, pulling the brunette after her, never letting their hands fall apart. Regina loved the way Emma felt comfortable in her house enough to wonder about without permission and clearly knowing where everything was located. The Major relished in bossing people around, but somehow she had a great liking for the blonde's assertiveness. She felt delighted that she was being cared for, and it made her heart melt. The blonde hauled the brunette across the bedroom floor, over to the proprietor's bathroom. When they were both inside Emma shut the door behind them.

"What you doing?" Regina husked, as Emma turned to face her.

The blonde observed Regina's weakened framework: her shoulders slumped forward, her arms and fingers loosened, ceasing to move, as she was shifting her weight from on leg to the other. Her eyelids had almost closed halfway, barely letting her bloodshot eyes to be seen.

"I'm gonna help you!" the blonde declared, walking past her to the bathtub in order to start running the water, allowing it to start filling up.

"What?" Regina eyed her in shock.

"Regina you can barely hold yourself up!" she exclaimed, causing Regina to pull away her gaze, lowering her head in shame. Emma grabbed her chin, lifting it up, and spoke softly, looking fixedly at beautiful dark brown eyes, "Let me help you …" Her hands glided away from Regina's chin, down her neck, using the back of her fingers to brush against the skin. The dark-haired women trembled under the touch, involuntarily dropping her head back to expose her neck to the blonde, making the contact last just a little bit longer, as her eyes rolled to the back of her head. Emma's fingers eventually found the first button of Regina's garment, popping it open, as she husked softly in a low voice, "Relax…"

Before either one of them knew, Regina's shirt was fully open. Emma let her hands wander under the Queen's article of clothing, caressing her sides, shooting waves down Regina's spine. The Saviour's hands slowly traveled back up Regina's body, fingers brushing against her navel, then all the way up to her collarbones. "…It's me …" she whispered, attempting to assure the woman before her. Regina was tongue-tied, but a simple nod sufficed, for Emma stroked the other women's collarbones one last time, and pushed the shirt over her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor.

Never breaking eye-contact, Emma's hands found the hem of Regina's trousers. The blonde fidgeted briefly, until she found her destination, undoing the button, and unzipped slowly. She gently tugged the trousers, pulling them down, dropping them to Regina's ankles. The two women had not moved a millimetre, and neither had their eyes: they remained fixated on one another. The blonde offered her hand to the brunette, in order to help her keep her balance as Regina stepped out of her pants. The Major was now in just her underwear, yet Emma's eyes never detached themselves from Regina's. This was not about lust for Emma. Not sexual. Not about herself. This was about so much more. She wondered to herself …It's about tenderness, fondness …warmth, depth … affection, adoration. All that mattered to Emma was making Regina feel safe … sympathized … soothed …savoured.

The brunette cleared her throat, trying to compose herself, for observing the way Emma was gazing into her eyes tingled her entire body. The sound made Emma pull out of her own thoughts. She raised her arms and placed them round Regina's back. With a single jerk, the brunette's black bra was unclasped. Emma run her hands up the Queen's arms, up to her shoulders, then slowly pulled the bra straps down, letting it fall to the floor. Regina was shy and modest, causing her to pull her arms up and cross them against her chest, covering herself. This gesture made the Saviour smile. God she's so fucking adorable, she thought to her own self. She raised a hand to Regina's face, cupping it gently, stroking her thumb against the brunette's cheek. The blonde twisted her wrist, now touching Regina's face with the back of her hand. Her fingers progressed from Regina's cheekbones down to her lips, and unhurriedly ran two fingers across. Regina became undone, and let her arms fall to her sides, exposing her upper half, but once again Emma persisted on never breaking eye-contact. The Sheriff traced her fingers down the Major's sides, then once her hands were low enough, she gripped at the final garment, and slide them down. Regina's panties dropped to the floor instantly, causing her to lose her ability to respire momentarily, biting her lips, whilst her eyes shut, breaking eye-contact from Emma for the first time in a while. Emma leaned in, brushing her cheek against Regina's, and placed a soft kiss against the trembling cheek.

"Oh shit!" Emma exclaimed, catching a glimpse of the water nearly overflowing in the bathtub behind Regina.

Emma quickly went over to the tub to shut off the water, whilst Regina turned to observe what was happening.

"I don't know what city you come from Ms. Swan, but in Storybrooke water isn't free!" she joked.

"Well I doubt the Major of this said Storybrooke is genuinely worried about her water bill" Emma mocked in return. "Plus … you do know where I come from Madam Major" she husked.

* * *

Once Emma adjusted the water in the tub (emptying it just a bit so that it would not over-flow when Regina stepped in, which would displace an amount of water equal to her own volume causing the water to rise), dimmed the lights, and lit all the candles available, she helped Regina into the bathtub. When Regina's fingertips dipped into the water, a small amount of magic materialized, tingling her body a little in a way that made her giggle and her toes curl.

"Careful!" Emma worried.

Regina inhaled and exhaled steadily, making sure her magic was under control, and once she was satisfied, she set foot in the bathtub. She carefully lowered her body and eventually laid down in the water, sighing at the relief of the warmth soothing her skin.

"Is it okay?" Emma questioned, sitting behind Regina on the elevated bricks covered with tiles that surrounded the bathtub.

"Mmmm it's perfect!" the brunette husked.

Regina lay motionless in the tub for a while, finally feeling rested and tranquil, enjoying the warm water. It was so blissfully silent, in contrast to what she had experienced all day so far. However she was delighted Emma was there, sitting behind her, trying to be as quiet as humanly possible. Nevertheless, Regina could hear her faintly. She listened to the blonde's breathing which was barely audible, but that minimal sound emerging from the blonde comforted her. Regina heavily raised her hands over to her upper back, trying to massage her shoulders and neck, as best as her range of motion allowed her too. Emma observed from behind her, watching the brunette struggling for some relief from the soreness. She edged closer to her, lifted her sleeves, and gently placed her hands on the brunette. Regina, who was not aware of Emma's intention, being that she was facing the other direction, jerked a little bit forward, gasping, at the touch. Though she eagerly dropped back against Emma's hands. The blonde moved her palms up and down Regina's full back, then settled at the top. She massaged the Queen's shoulders and neck, causing her to groan in pleasure once in a while.

"Oh that feels amazing!" she whispered.

Emma was relentless, seeking to please the Queen, now having found her rhythm and confidence. She wished to help Regina loosen up and feel refreshed. She wanted to work her magic so to speak. And indeed she did. She pressed her fingers into Regina's muscles, rubbing her back, neck, shoulders and arms; massaging her head as she washed her dark hair; washing and cleaning the dark-haired woman, her hands gliding across the soft and wet skin, across her throat, across her collarbones and chest; holding the shower head, letting the water fall on Regina, rinsing her, always from behind her. There was something … intimate … affectionate … about touching someone's bare back and wet hair, about bathing them yourself. It was breath-taking, intoxicating even, for the both of them. Emma could not help herself, she leaned into the back of Regina's neck and placed a soft kiss.

"Are you okay?" Emma whispered, her voice shaking, her mouth still close to Regina's neck.

"Yeah" Regina husked, feeling the blonde's breath on her. The Saviour was doing things to her … unexplainable and indescribable things.

"Do want me to give you some privacy so you can rinse properly?" Emma questioned, not wanting to over-step her boundaries, but admittedly she did it for herself too. It was becoming impossible to have Regina there, naked, and not being able to look, and touch, and marvel at every inch of her beauty.

Regina spun her head round so she could look at Emma for the first time since she went in the tub. She wanted to shake her head in relation to Emma's question, but she was bashful and timid, so instead she nodded her head politely with a smile.

"Will you be alright?" the blonde worried, prompting the brunette to nod her head. "Well if you need anything, I'll be right outside okay?" The brunette nodded her head again, and with a smile Emma propped herself up, walked outside and closed the door behind her.

Once the door was shut Emma leaned against it, slamming her head against it with a sigh, whilst simultaneously Regina did the same against the bathtub.

* * *

"Regina?" Emma questioned, adjacent to the closed door, in order to check up on the Major who was still inside the bathroom. There was no response, causing the blonde to lean an ear against the door in an attempt to hear any movement inside. On point the door opened, prompting Emma to quickly pull herself away from the door: so she would not seem like a snoopy pervert, and also so she would not topple over onto Regina.

"Hi" Emma husked, eyeing the brunette before her, whose body was wrapped in a white towel that was merely long enough to cover her front and behind. Her hair was soaking wet, dripping all over her exposed shoulders.

"Hey" Regina smiled.

"I was just …checking up on you" the blonde mumbled, running her hand through her hair, fidgeting.

"I know…" the Major husked back. "Can't seem to get rid of you!" she teased her, trying to keep a straight face, but her stern look rapidly disappeared when Emma jaw dropped, then raised an eyebrow at her. The women grinned at one another, till Regina's broad smile faded, lowering her head. Emma was about to open her mouth to question the brunette, but before she could, Regina crashed her body up against Emma's and wrapped her arms around her, hugging her. Regina let herself become vulnerable to Emma, to her emotions, to her urges and to her desires. Once Emma wrapped her head around what was happening, she enclosed Regina in an embrace.

"Thank you" the Major whispered, grabbing Emma's golden locks gently once she felt the blonde return her affections.

"For what?" the Sheriff asked.

"You know what…"

"I do … but I wanna hear you say it… please" the Saviour requested.

"For taking care of me … for … for making me feel … safe … significant …" she mumbled, never letting go of Emma, and neither did the blonde. "For making my walls fall down … for not leaving me!" she gasped, attempting to hold back her tears, burying her head in Emma's neck. Her soaked hair was dribbling all over Emma's neck and clothes, but the blonde did not mind, not even for a second. She held onto her.

"I'm so sorry I left though…this morning. I shouldn't have! Regina I'm so sorry" Emma exclaimed, causing Regina to pull away from the embrace to look at the blonde.

"Don't … Emma don't … please. It's not your fault. You had every right to leave. I was a … well … I was a bitch."

"Well, yeah, a bit" Emma teased her, beaming at her, earning herself a nudge.

"Would you mind? I'm trying to apologize!" she exclaimed, trying to be serious but her smile was evident. Emma smiled back but remained silent, letting Regina continue this time. The brunette sighed in an attempt to find her words. "Most of my life I've pushed people away, and closed myself off from any kind of positive emotion. I relished in hurting people and killing them, and watching them suffer."

Regina paused for a moment in shame, lowering her head, but Emma remained quiet and still, not wanting to interrupt in any way. "And the worst part about having to live with that memory now, is knowing how much I loved it at the time. I was heartless, and I loved every second of it. I became … evil." she scoffed to herself in irony of her former title.

Nevertheless the blonde stood motionless, but the brunette was becoming restless and started pacing from side to side in front of the Sheriff, flapping her arms in the air for emphasis when required.

"I was so scared to love and feel anything, out of fear that I would lose it all over again and that I wouldn't have been able to bare the pain for a second time. I know I managed to let part of that go … for Henry … But now I realized that my heart was still not whole. I loved Henry with all I had, but now I know I have so much more. In order for my heart and me to be whole I needed to let go of the darkness in my heart." Regina paused her words and her movement, now looking fixedly at Emma, as she played with her fingers.

"And you…you did that Emma. You somehow removed every ounce of fear, you made me feel understood and not alone, and you started to remove my darkness and you began to fill my heart with light. You made me want to be better … better for Henry, for the people of Storybrooke … better for myself. You made me become a better mother and a better person. Anyway you get the point … better!" she smiled, making Emma giggle.

"And the best part is I wanted that. I wanted to … feel. I wanted to be the way I once was… good…wanted and accepted by the community. I wanted to be me again. But it's not as easy as it sounds. I spent so much time alone, that I forgot what it was like to talk to people and open up, and I freaked out and I snapped at you, because it's all too much sometimes … and sometimes that fear and darkness starts to creep back in. I used to deal with emotions by myself… or not deal with it was more likely" Regina continued, now starting to speak rapidly, mumbling.

"I was thought that love was weakness, so I panicked because the fact that you managed to break my walls so easily, it frightened me. I haven't felt this vulnerable to someone in a long time and I can't lose you."

Regina's confession came to an end, inhaling deeply, as if she had lost her breathe with all the jibber jabber. She was not sure her lips uttered the words her brain taught, but from Emma's face she concluded that she did. Emma was speechless, dumfounded and paralyzed. However her mind was booming with thoughts. Wait what? Did she say love? She's vulnerable to me? She can't lose me? What?

Regina realized Emma had not fully comprehended what she had said, and although Regina had went red with embarrassment and could not believe she let those roll of her lips, she stepped closer to the blonde, inhaled and exhaled slowly, finding her courage and repeated with a whisper, "Emma … I can't lose you."

The Saviour felt something inside she would not dare to explain for she could not understand herself what it was. It fluttered her chest, poisoned her veins, weakened her bones and heated up her body. It intoxicated her entire anatomy.

"Did you hear what I said?" Regina chucked at the blonde's reaction, whose only response was a nod.

The Major gazed at the dilated, sparkling, green eyes, waiting for some form of verbal expression from the blonde, prompting Emma to finally attempt to speak, but she was suddenly hoarse and nothing came out, causing Regina to beam a smile at her. Emma cleared her throat and tried again.

"Come here" she husked, pulling the Major from her arm, towards her. The brunette did not even hesitate for a second, and let Emma crash their bodies together. They stood there, their physical structures connected, as they rested their head against one another's forehead, arms wrapped around each other. Regina's face was literally inches away from Emma's, both feeling the other one's breath on them.

"Is that why you lost control of your magic? Emma husked, causing Regina to nod slowly, grazing her nose against the blonde's. "Because your emotions are all over the place?" she continued.

"They're not all over the place!" Regina shot at Emma, slightly pulling back to eye the blonde. "They're just a little bit … unstable" she mumbled, scrunching her face, then letting her forehead rest back where it was a moment ago. " And not exactly… you see, my body, which has magic, is not used to these emotions … it's unfamiliar with them. Hence now it doesn't know what to do with them… so whenever I feel things that the Evil Queen never felt… care, sympathy, virtuousness, lo- …" she paused, cutting herself off, then quickly resumed her trying to hide what she was about to say. "um … my magic spirals out of control because it never dealt with those feelings. My magic is new to this side of me. It was always controlled by the darkness, and now it wants to reject the light."

Emma nodded showing the brunette she understood, then whispered to her, "Well … I'm here."

"Good … because it seems like you're the only one that can help me control it."

"Why is that?" the blonde questioned raising a brow, as she cupped the brunette's face.

"Don't you get it Emma?" Regina muttered, grabbing Emma's hand from her face so she could hold it for encouragement. "I need you more than you think."

Emma gazed at her, letting a gentle smile form at the corner of her mouth, letting those words warm her, touch her, move her. Regina smiled back, until her teeth began to chatter. Emma observed the goose bumps that had formed on Regina's skin, and raised her hands so she could rub Regina's arms, to keep her warm.

"Come on, you should get out of that towel and go change. You're getting cold!" Emma pouted.

Regina nodded and walked over to her dresser. When she located the garments she wished to wear, she released her towel, letting her towel drop to the floor. Emma, who had not removed her gaze from the brunette, watched as Regina's back was exposed. The blonde instantly gasped, causing her to cover her mouth, to silence herself. She shut her eyes, not to pry on Regina's body, but she could not help herself this time. She reopened her organ of sight, peering at Regina's broad shoulders, her alluring back, her tight ass, her muscular thighs, her long and strong legs. Fuck.

Regina was certain Emma was staring at her, and she wanted her to. It was the reason she dropped her towel in the first place. She had no idea why she wanted to tease the blonde, she just knew that she did. Regina licked her lips knowing there are probing emerald eyes on her. However, despite yearning for the moment to last longer, she wore her clothes, wanting to conceal her intentions.

When she was done she grabbed another change of clothes and pranced over to Emma, who was clearly still in shock. She was as red and flustered as she had ever seen her, and God did Regina love it.

"Here" she spoke causing the blonde to flutter her eyes and exhale, trying to come back to life. Regina handed her the clothing. "Go take a shower."

"I don't wanna impose" Emma husked, still unsettled.

Regina squinted her eyes at Emma. "Go! You're not imposing. I'd say I'm offering, but I'm demanding! You've been in those clothes since yesterday morning, and you slept on my floor last night."

"Thank you" Emma smiled, earning her a smile in return.

The blonde made her way over to the bathroom and shut the door, but not before she stole once last glance at the brunette, who was now in her pyjamas.

* * *

About half an hour later, Emma walked back out of the bathroom, to find Regina in bed watching something on Netflix on her flat screen.

"Can't believe Regina Mills, a.k.a the Major of Storybrooke, a.k.a the Queen, actually owns sweatpants." she joked, pulling Regina's attention to her.

"Royals are people too Ms. Swan, or did you forget you're one too?" she teased back.

"Fair point" she smiled.

Then the blonde circled around the bed, over to the armchair on Regina's side, and attempted to sit down, before Regina interrupted her.

"Err what you doing?" she questioned, eyeing her.

"Um … sitting?" she replied in confusion.

"Get your ass in here." she muttered in a husky voice, signalling over to her bed with her eyes.

"Regina I - " she tried but the Queen interfered once again.

"Swan. Get. Your. Ass. In my bed!" she said assertively, making Emma gulp at the gesture. "When a Queen orders something, you do as she demands!" she teased, her voice making Emma's body tingle.

The Saviour could feel her body heating up and her breathing become laboured. "Yes, your Majesty!" she husked back, making Regina smile at her triumph and her title.

Emma circled back around the bed, to get in from the other side. She lifted the covers and slid in, next to Regina.

Regina let her rigid Queen exterior slip, and once she saw Emma was seated comfortably in her bed, she moved closer to her and let her head rest across the blonde's chest, prompting Emma to immediately wrap her arms around her, as they both watched what was on TV.


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys :') So sorry it's been a week, as I mentioned before I'm struggling with University right now, so I had to cut down on the writing for a bit, but I'm still doing my best to at least post a new chapter once a week, for now. Hope that's okay and you can all forgive me :( Hope you all like this chapter! Let me know how you find it :) Thanks a lot for the amazing support and the reviews you left, I am so grateful to each and every one of you. Enjoy :)**

* * *

The rest of the day, Emma and Regina spent it mostly in silence, watching movies or catching up on whatever TV Shows they mutually had interest in. It was not awkward silence, but rather comforting quietude. They were enjoying one another's company, appreciating that things for once seemed normal, at least in that moment. Everything slipped away, all the worries, all the anxiety, and all the pain, every single one of them soothed by each other's tight embrace. Regina lay her chest on the blonde, whilst Emma's back rested against the backboard. Sometimes the brunette ignored the audible sounds that emerged from the TV, in order to pay attention to Emma's heartbeat, and she was not the only one whose attention was deviated from the screen. For once in a while Emma would gaze down at the brunette and stroke Regina's arms, then she'd find the dark hair and starts to play with her locks, her fingers slightly grazing against Regina's neck occasionally. The Queen and Saviour did not untangle themselves from each other, cuddling all through this Netflix marathon.

The only occasion when they broke away from their enfold was when they required a bathroom break, and when Emma insisted she was the one to go downstairs to fetch the food that had been delivered. Then they went into a puppy dog eyes versus glare contest when Emma begged for them to eat their dinner in bed but Regina objected, saying it was neither safe nor sanitary, fearing that her bed sheets were about to suffer the consequences. However Emma's twinkling, pleading, cute green eyes melted Regina, and giving one final cheeky, fierce, sexy look, she then signaled for the bed, making the blonde skip towards the bed in joy that she won like a 10 year old. This adorable child-like behaviour caused Regina to smirk and shake her head at the blonde, who by then was already back in bed, laying out their food.

The rest of their night was blissful too. More cuddling, more shared affections, a talk with their son over the phone, as well as Emma's parents, all wanting to take their turn to talk to both Regina and Emma. Then when that was over a conversation struck up when neither blonde or brunette could find anything interesting to watch, after they had spend the better half of the day in bed on Netflix. They had not minded the silence between them. It was tranquil. However once they heard each other's voice over and over again, they both realized how much they missed one another's sound. It was amazing to them how their absence of sound and their voices were equally soothing and peaceful. They wanted silence, yet they wanted to hear each other's voice. It was mind fucking to them, but neither spoke a word of it. It was all secretive thoughts. So instead they spoke about silly nonsense, laughing and making jokes, teasing each other, occasionally giving a small nudge or a cheeky smile. Until things got a little more heated when Emma sought to make a new wisecrack.

"Wanna hear another joke?"

"No thanks" Regina started, "It's enough that I'm looking at one" she teased, giving Emma a wink, causing the blonde to drop her jaw in a playful manner.

"You're so rude" she tried to mess back with Regina.

"Remember when I asked for your opinion?" Regina initiated, pausing briefly, but before the blonde could respond, she continued, "Yeah me neither!"

"Okay that's it!" Emma shot jokingly, as she pulled herself of the mattress and pushed Regina down, causing the brunette to topple over and fall on the pillows, with Emma hovering above her. Her hands jerked back and forth, tickling the brunette at the ribs. "You're gonna pay for that!" she spoke, her hands never ceasing her tickles, whilst the brunette squirmed beneath her, laughing uncontrollably.

Regina tried to grab the blonde's hands to pull them away from her body, but to no avail. She wriggled and twitched, her breathing laboured with laughter and the discomfort that came with being tickled.

"Say please?" the blonde requested, prompting the brunette to shake her head, unable to speak from the giggling.

"Say please!" the blonde demanded this time, her eyes fixated on Regina, whilst her hands and fingers focused on the ribs and sides of the Major.

"No!" she cried out between her chuckles.

"No? You sure?" Emma teased further, raising an eyebrow, as her hands found an even more sensitive spot, right between the third and fourth intercostal muscles.

"Ha hahaha! Emmaaaa!" she exclaimed uselessly for Emma's hands did not terminate their actions. "I can't breathe!" she pleaded, making Emma worry as her movement came to a halt.

"You okay?" she whispered worryingly.

"No…" Regina breathed heavily, "But I will be once I get you back for this!" she shot out as she flipped Emma over, now roles reversed, as the blonde found herself being dominated by the brunette, her hands pinned over her head.

"Whoa … you're stronger than you look!" she uttered in a shocked and impressed voice.

"Don't underestimate me Miss Swan!" Regina husked, giving Emma a seductive and sassy look.

Emma became flustered having the brunette on top of her, pinning her down against the bed, whilst giving her seductive looks. It made Emma's body tingle in all the right places, her body warming up rapidly, her respiratory system compromised, her emerald eyes darkening, and her heart pounding in her chest. She gazed intently into the dark brown eyes until a sudden poke in the ribs caused her to shut her eyes at the slight pain. Emma jerked her body to one side as best as she could, trying to get away from Regina's attacking hands, but the brunette had trapped the blonde's slim body between her legs on either side, and Emma was going nowhere. All she could do was laugh and attempt to grab at the hands that were tickling at her all over her abdomen.

"Oh the Saviour is ticklish huh?" Regina teased.

"Regina!" the blonde squealed, between her gasps.

"Oh we don't like when roles are reversed do we now?"

"Regina stop! Hahaha! Reginaaaa!"

As the final letter rolled off Emma's tongue, she moved forcefully and uncontrollably under Regina's body, jerking her feet around, and with that sudden movement, Regina lost her balance and toppled over onto the blonde. Their bodies became firmly pressed against one another, as Regina's thigh crashed against the blonde's core, making them both gasp at the precipitous contact. Emma's body trembled under Regina's. Her eyes shut. Her breath caught in her throat. Regina observed Emma's involuntarily reaction and she had no idea why, or perhaps she just did not want to admit it to herself, but she relished it. She loved the way Emma responded to their bodies connecting, and she could not help but want to get another reaction from the blonde, prompting her to take her hand that was resting on Emma's side and tuck it underneath the garment, slowly, tantalizingly. Emma instantly responded, releasing all the air she had kept in unknowingly, as she exhaled deeply. Her eyes shot open to find that Regina was actually closer to her than she had thought. Their lips were millimetres apart, their noses almost touching, and she could feel the brunette's warm breath on her. Fuck. Just kiss me she thought. Kiss me Regina please, she begged silently. Her eyes gave her away. The Major could see the desire in the Sheriff's eyes, the lust, and the need.

Emma's head was on overdrive. Thoughts swarming through, entering and exiting and their own free will. She could not understand how she was thinking such things, she just knew she wanted it. She ached for it. She needed to feel what the Queen's lips felt like and how her mouth tasted. She needed to feel the brunette's hands on her, and needed her own hands on the brunette. Fuck she needed her. Just her. She needed Regina. The thoughts quickly became incoherent when Regina's fingers traveled further up Emma's body.

Regina on the other hand was more composed. Her mind was clear. She neither questioned nor worried. She relaxed … into Emma. For some reason beyond her she craved this. To be touching the blonde, to watch her lose herself under her own touch. She had never felt such a strong desire for someone, for somebody's body, touch, eyes … heart. She slightly chuckled at the thought of a heart, seeing as she had literally took people's hearts physically and crushed them into a million pieces. But no, this was different. She didn't want to steal or forcefully take Emma's heart, no, she wanted it to be given to her, to be trusted with it, and to protect it as her own.

"What?" Emma whispered, still struggling to breathe right, when she saw Regina's smile.

"Nothing" Regina husked. I just yearn for your heart, she accepted to admit to herself, but not to the blonde. That slight revelation caused something inside of her to sting and make her body quiver, and suddenly her hands started to glow.

"Regina?" Emma questioned, slight panic evident in her voice.

"Shit!" she exclaimed.

"Hey hey!" Emma brought her attention to her, grabbing the back of her head. "Look at me. Just breathe. Calm down. Everything is okay. I'm here. Shhh just breathe."

Regina did as she was told and slowly the glow started to fade away. Hence Emma proceeded with her method and talked Regina through it, and within minutes Regina's magic had disappeared once again and she was back to her normal state.

Regina sighed in frustration, letting her forehead drop gently against the blonde's. "Thank you!" she whispered.

"Your welcome baby!" she husked.

Fuck. Did I …? Oh my God did I just call her baby?

Regina could see the panic in Emma's eyes, but a quick shy smirk from the brunette fixed that. The Major could not help but smile. She had been addressed intimately by her former lovers but most times she felt uncomfortable or it was one-sided. This was unlike any other. Regina could see the trueness in Emma's eyes, the affection, the tenderness, the care, the want, the need. She knew all those feelings all too well when it came to Emma, and recognizing those feelings in the blonde's eyes made her heart melt at being called that by the Saviour.

Emma, on the other hand, was embarrassed and unsettled. She panicked and if it was not for Regina's eyes lightening up and the coyly smile the brunette gave her, the blonde would have stuffed her face in the nearby pillow in shame, but thankfully it seemed unrequired. So instead she returned the smile, as Regina chuckled lightly.

Emma held Regina's gaze, looking up at the beautiful face above her, their bodies still joined as if they were one framework. Emma observed how the brunette's eyelids seemed heavy, making the Major blink more frequent than usual.

"You should sleep …" she started. "It's been a long day. You must be exhausted."

Indeed she was. The morning's events were eased off through the bath, and the back-rub, and the pleasant cuddling in bed, but Regina still needed to sleep it off. So she nodded her head at the blonde, agreeing for both of them to get their beauty sleep. Consequently when Regina rolled off gently to Emma's side, now laying on the bed, the Sheriff felt the need to depart from the Major's bed. However when the brunette felt her move from her side she instantly grabbed her arm and with a pleading look Emma was convinced to stay. Regina laid down completely on the bed, turned on her side, her back facing Emma. She tugged on Emma's arm to pull her closer. The blonde wrapped her arm around the Queen and with a kiss goodnight on the back of her head, Regina was instantly asleep.

The night was restful for the both of them, besides the minuscule bad dream that was forming in Regina's head, which was quickly soothed away when Regina's turns and mumbles woke up the blonde and she rubbed the brunette's back and kissed her neck, pushing the nightmares away. The rest of the night was harmonious, all through to the early morning.

* * *

The following day, Regina found herself following Emma's orders, being forced to get up so they would head to the Major's office to work on her magic. The Queen pretended with Emma that she did not appreciate being bossed around, but the blonde could see the brunette secretly loved that someone was taking responsibility for her. She had a great liking for Emma's attitude: confident, tenacious, and resolute. It was hot, and the brunette could not help but admit it. Yes, it was hot. So the brunette allowed the blonde to order her around: got up, got ready, and within the hour where sitting at Granny's having breakfast.

Regina and Emma loved the fact all of this seemed so normal to them: the waking up next to each other, bodies still pressed together with entangled arms; the sweet throaty good morning greetings; and the heading to town together to have breakfast. Sometimes they acted like a married couple and they both knew it, but never spoke a word of it. They could read each other as if they were in possession of one another's handbook. However they remained fearful to speak about it, unknowing on how to voice their thoughts, their desires and their love. They deduced that if they did not vocalize their musing, their wishes and their affection, then perhaps it would all be concealed, afraid that once it was out, they would not be able to handle the truth. So they did their best to hide it, but the eyes could never lie. Their uncontrollable eyes did unthinkable talking.

After breakfast, they decided to head over to Mary Margaret's loft to visit the Charmings and their son. Thereafter some time well-spent with their family engaging in several different conversions and squishing their son in constant sandwich hugs, Emma and Regina made their way over to her office.

Regina unlocked her door, pulled back the jingling keys, returning them back to her purse, prompting Emma to push the door open and walk inside.

"Well you certainly don't need an invitation" Regina said cheekily, eyeing the blonde, making Emma roll her eyes at her playfully. "What's your plan exactly Swan?" the Major questioned as she entered her office.

"We're going to rectify your magic" Emma smiled pleased with herself, making Regina raise an eyebrow at her.

"Rectify?"

"Yes, you know reform it, polish it …"

"I know what rectify means Swan!" she interrupted her, staring at her fiercely. "I'm surprised you do though. And I believe the word you're actually looking for is rehabilitate or recondition." she smirked sassily, crossing her arms, causing the blonde to give her a disapproving look. "And … I meant how do you suggest we do that?"

"Well … I'm gonna help you practise to control these new feelings while wielding your magic."

"Excuse me what?" shocked Regina exclaimed, dropping her arms to her sides. "You … you're going to teach me … me … magic?"

"Help!" Emma corrected.

"And how do you plan to accomplish such a feat?" she questioned the blonde, waving her hands about for emphasis.

"It's simple Regina. Just talk to me about your feelings whilst making magic."

"What?" Regina exclaimed, her eyes almost bulging out of her head. "How is that going to help?"

"You'll learn to control your emotions and magic simultaneously. Your magic will start to become one with these new emotions. You'll recondition your magic to work with these new feelings."

Regina smiled at her choice of words feeling rather triumphant, completely ignoring Emma for a moment.

"Regina" Emma sang her name, snapping the brunette back to her.

"This is the worst idea you've ever had! And you're dating a pirate!" she shot at her, gaining her a half-head tilt with a slight glare from the blonde.

"Why are you so sure this won't work?" she questioned, vaguely pouting at Regina.

"Why are you so sure it will?" the brunette cross-examined.

"Because I don't see you having a better plan Madam Major" she mocked amusingly, giving a slight bow. "And there has to be something we can do, so the least we can do is try and …"

"Fail!" Regina interrupted, making Emma huff and puff in frustration.

"We need to have hope … there's always light at the end of the tunnel!" she smiled.

"Yes, well, that light could also be an incoming train." she smirked back friskily.

"Regina!" the blonde exclaimed in annoyance, but could not help the smile that formed at the corner of her mouth.

"Fine!" Regina agreed.

"Good, thank you" Emma beamed at Regina happily, clapping her hands once as a sign of, "Let's get to work."

"What does the Saviour require me to do then?" Regina asked, giving Emma a look that was more sexual than required, causing the blonde to go red.

"Tell me something …" she started, bringing herself out of her flustered state. " … whilst putting a shield around your office."

"Something about what?" Regina eyed the blonde, her voice slightly shaking at Emma's insinuation.

Regina received a gaping look from the blonde. "You know what! About these new feelings you're having. Talk about them. Whatever you want." Emma suggested with a smile, but the brunette simply responded with a seem-like disgusted look. "Just … something." Emma pleaded.

"Okay" the Major reluctantly agreed. "Is it weird to talk about your Mother?" she questioned, to be receipt of Emma shaking her head, willing her to proceed.

The former Evil Queen raised her arms, preparing to induce some magic. She sighed and with a final glance at Emma, she opened her mouth to speak.

"I'm … grateful that Snow White and I are … on good terms." she said as she put up a shield around her office.

Nothing happened. Least nothing out of the ordinary. Her enchantment functioned like on normal circumstances. She formed the shield effortlessly without any inconvenience. Therefore she looked Emma with questioning eyes, to find the blonde looking at her fixedly expressing her criticism.

"What?" the Major examined Emma's face.

"I'm grateful for cinnamon." she spoke, causing the brunette to give her a rather confused look. "It's not enough Regina!" Emma chuckled.

"Well what do you want me to say exactly?" she pouted in frustration.

"It's not what you say …" Emma began, stepping closer to the brunette and placed her hand over the Major's heart. "It's what you feel." she whispered, making the brunette sigh. "Look … you know how you said that Snow held your hand that night, and that's when it happened?" she reminded her, as Regina nodded. "Well it's like that … it's the spur of the moment. Your true emotions. We need to … create a moment …"

"And how are we supposed to do that?" the brunette interrupted the Saviour.

"Well … for some reason it seems to happen a lot in relation to me … when you got upset when we argued yesterday morning, and last night …"

"So?" Regina cut in once again.

"So I'm just saying that maybe … we could talk about us and how it makes you feel" Emma suggested, falling into a whisper.

"Us?" she whispered back.

"Us." the Sheriff husked looking fixedly at the women before her. "I'll just ask you some stuff and we'll talk". Emma said pulling her hand away from Regina's chest, moving it up to cup her face. "Trust me".

"Emma - "

"Trust me!" Emma spoke softly but assertively.

"Okay." Regina agreed, making her way over to her desk, sitting on the edge, crossing her legs, waiting for Emma's interrogation.

"Don't forget to use magic." she reminded her, prompting Regina to think on what she was possibly going to do next. "Here…" Emma said grabbing a vase and walking over to the dark-haired woman with it. "Break this!"

"What?" Regina shot at her.

"It's not like you can't fix it!"

"Fine" the brunette waved her hands in the air in agreement. "Well?" she encouraged the blonde to get on with it.

"Why did you lose control yesterday morning when I left you?" she questioned, gazing at her.

"I um … I didn't want to push you away. I … I feared that I went too far and that I had lost you. The um … the fear that crept in that I could lose someone again … you … it terrified me." Regina turned her gaze away from Emma over to the vase and slowly lifted her hands to elevate the vase to prepare to shatter it into a million pieces. " I felt … afraid … regretful… guilty."

"Why don't you want to lose me?" Emma questioned, as she watched the vase slightly cracking, whilst Regina vaguely winced at the pain the magic was starting to cause her.

"I … You're the best thing that happened to me Swan. Without you I wouldn't have Henry … your very existence is the greatest thing to happen to me. It gave me Henry.

"Just Henry?" she questioned, knowing there was more.

"No …" she gasped slightly at the more rigid pain as the vase started to fall apart. " You … brought something into my life that I never thought I would have … salvation. You saved me from myself. You made me feel like I could be redeemed for all the bad things I did … be forgiven. You … ahhhhh" she yelled out as the vase broke suddenly and violently into pieces.

Emma rushed to her and grabbed her hands. "Hey hey… are you alright?"

"Yeah" Regina sighed in relief.

"You're doing great! … I what?"

"Huh?"

"You were going say something!"

"You also gave me one thing I thought I would never have again …" she began, removing her hand from Emma's to focus them over the fragments of ceramic. She twirled her hands and steadily the vase was reforming its base.

"What's that?" Emma encouraged her to finish.

Regina turned her gaze away from the vase over to Emma. " … hope … hope for my heart to be … whole again … for it to belong to someone thoroughly … to be home."

Emma stared at Regina quietly, trying to figure out what she meant, prompting Regina to continue.

"There has always been a saying … home is where the heart is?" she questioned Emma making sure she got it right, and it was confirmed with the blonde giving her a slight but evident nod. "I thought I would never feel home again … thought I'd never have my heart belong to anyone so completely … you changed that Emma."

As Emma was about to speak her confusion Regina yelled as the magic vibrated through her, bringing the vase to its former intact state. She exhaled away her pain, steadying back her breathing.

"I don't understand" Emma husked shaking her head. But maybe she did understand, she just was not sure she could believe it.

"We're playing with fire Emma" she whispered, tears forming in her eyes, as she stood up from the desk. "Please don't feed the flame."

"Regina -" Emma tried but was cut off.

"I don't wanna get burned" she pleaded, walking away from the blonde, giving the blonde her back so she would not see the tears streaming down her face.

"Regina …" Emma begged the brunette, as she walked behind her.

The Saviour gently grabbed the Queen's arm from behind, making Regina gasp at the sudden unexpected contact.

"Regina" Emma pleaded one last time. The blonde was confused on what was going on, but all she truly cared about was Regina. She could see how torn she was and she had no idea what to do or how to help. "Regina talk to me!" the blonde made an emotional appeal.

"I can't" the brunette cried, causing the blonde to circle around to come face to face with Regina, but the Major rapidly looked the other way once more. "I can't do this Swan. I can't take it. I don't know what …" she stopped unable to speak further.

The blonde waited. She waited for Regina to turn back around or utter another word, but she did not. Emma could suspect what the brunette meant, but was suspicion enough? Could she just assume? She did not know if she understood it at all herself let alone be able to be presume what Regina implied. What's happening? Her head spun and her stomach turned.

"Regina" Emma husked so soft and lovingly it made Regina instantly bite her lips. Her knees went weak and her heart pounded in her chest. She gasped for air, her upper body rising and falling, as she tried to breathe. Breathe Regina, she told herself. Fuck. Don't Regina. Urghhh fuck it.

Fuck it.

Regina turned rapidly to face Emma and used her momentum from her rotation to bolt towards the blonde. No more hesitation. No more fretting. Nothing. None. Just action. Regina's lips crashed with Emma's.

* * *

**Yes, I stopped it there because I'm evil. *villainous laugh* Haha Hope you guys enjoyed it. I'll update as soon as I can, I promise. Let me know your thoughts please :') **


End file.
